Jardinage en temps de guerre
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Entre le désir et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais parfois il s'agit d'un très grand pas, peut-être impossible à franchir. POV Neville
1. Chapter 1 : Une fleur s'ouvre

Bonjour,

voilà quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a ... euh longtemps. Il me semble l'avoir déjà publié mais comme la suite ne me satisfaisait pas et que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire comme je voulais je l'avais enlevé.

Alors en route pour un NevillexBlaise avec un premier chapitre très (voir essentiellement, c'en est presque gênant) citronné. Ils vont se calmer un peu ensuite.

L'histoire commence au cours de la cinquième année de Neville à Poudlard. Il y aura ensuite un chapitre par année scolaire et éventuellement (probablement même) un quatrième et dernier chapitre mais celui là n'est pas encore écrit. J'y pense cependant, l'histoire se précise dans ma tête, il n'y a "plus qu"'à l'écrire.

Petit rappel du résumé: Entre le désir et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais parfois il s'agit d'un très grand pas, peut-être impossible à franchir. POV Neville

* * *

**Une fleur s'ouvre**

Cinq années à Poudlard et ... oui, bien cinq années de vie de souffre-douleur également. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Et encore moins aux Serpentard. Je connais leur malignité et me suis toujours bien gardé de la provoquer. Je m'occupe de mes plantes et laisse aux autres Gryffondor le soin de mener leur guerre intermaisons.

Pourtant, c'est bien sur moi que s'abattent toujours les sorts de Bloquejambe et autres Pastilles de Gerbe (merveilleuse invention les jumeaux merci beaucoup). Je ne demande qu'une chose : qu'on me laisse tranquille !

_ Londubat !

A quoi bon faire des vœux s'ils ne sont jamais exaucés ? Je baisse la tête et continue d'avancer, dans l'espoir qu'il n'insistera pas.

_ Hey ! Tu réponds quand je te cause !

C'est encore ce Serpentard. Zabini je crois. En tout cas, il est bien plus grand et fort que moi et je me fais tout petit en me retournant vers lui. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse particulièrement à moi. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour le mettre autant en rogne ?

_ Oui, je marmonne, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Tu me regardes quand tu me parles, d'accord !, répondit mon bourreau, en m'enserrant violemment la mâchoire.

Il me force à relever la tête.

_ D'a... D'accords.

Zabini ne me lâche pas. Il reste là sans rien dire, comme couper dans son élan. Ca commence à devenir gênant.

_ Tu ... me fais mal.

Oh Merlin ! J'ai osé me plaindre ! Je vais me faire saucissonner, frapper, humilier ! Quand on est souffre douleur on accepte en silence. M ais ... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il m'a attiré à lui. Pas de coups. Pas d'injures. Juste... Son visage beaucoup trop près. Et sa bouche sur la mienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une caresse humide sur mes lèvres qui s'ouvre toute seule. Une caresse sur ma langue. Je ne réagis pas. Pétrifié. Il retient toujours ma mâchoire de sa main et me fait mal. Mais il vient de passer sa seconde derrière ma nuque et cette fois je réagis. Enfin mon corps réagit. Un léger frissonnement me parcourt. Faible mais suffisant pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il me repousse brutalement. Ma tête heurte le mur. Je suis un peu sonné lorsqu'il m'avertit, pointant un doigt menaçant dans ma direction :

_ Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit je fais de ta vie un enfer !

Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

ooOoo

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il... Comment il a pu faire ça ?! Merlin, je ... c'était mon premier baiser merde ! Et c'est ce Zabini de ... Rhaaa ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fanfaronne pas que je n'ai pas d'amour propre merde ! (ca fait deux fois).

_ Merde ! Merde ! Et merde !

Et oui les gars, ca m'arrive aussi de crier. Oui ... euh ... enfin... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre quand même.

_ Désolé. Je ... je vais monter. Désolé...

_ Ca va Neville ?

_ Tu te sens bien Neville ?

_ Oui, oui... Je suis fatigué c'est tout...

Non, ca ne va pas, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je m'amuse à jurer comme ça dans la salle commune pour le plaisir ? Personne ne vient me voir dans ma chambre cependant. Je ne suis pas assez important pour que l'on s'inquiète de mes états d'âme.

J'essaie de lire un livre de botanique de la réserve dont j'ai (enfin) obtenu l'autorisation d'emprunt. Impossible de me concentrer. Je ferme les yeux. Je repense à ce premier baiser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir conservé le petit goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Inconsciemment, je passe ma langue sur elles. Merlin, j'ai honte. Je frissonne encore. Pour un premier baiser, je ne suis pas trop à plaindre. Mais... Zabini quoi ! Merde ! (je ne les compte plus) Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ?! Entre tous ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu tomber sur Drago Malefoy ou un de ses affreux Crabb ou Goyle. Il a fallu que mon premier baiser me soit volé par un homme, doublé d'un Serpentard. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui ! Milicent par exemple ! (hieurk) Ou même Pansy. Ou Parvati. Ou... oui pourquoi pas ? Ou Hermione. Elle est si gentille avec moi. Ca aurait pu être elle. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux et en l'imaginant à la place de ce... bref... peut-être que ce baiser pourrait me paraitre merveilleux...

ooOoo

Je me dirige vers les serres. Il fait beau. Tout le monde est dehors. Je ne devrais croiser personne à l'intérieur. Encore un espoir déçu. Au milieu du couloir, un couple s'embrasse à pleine bouche et se caresse. C'est le seul chemin, je dois passer. Si je prends les escaliers, je vais encore me retrouver coincer dans une de ces foutues marches. Je serre mes livres contre mon torse et avance (je n'ajouterais pas courageusement, il ne faut pas pousser, même si mettre un pied devant l'autre devient de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que je reconnais les protagonistes).

Zabini et une de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Un septième année de Serpentard très demandeur à ce qu'il semblerait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder alors que je les dépasse. Comment fait-il pour avoir autant de succès ? Même les plus vieux se pâment devant lui. Le grand black s'est arrêté et me regarde passer. Il dégage d'un coup de tête agacé la main de son amant qui veut retirer son visage à lui. Oh Merlin ! C'est bon je m'en vais ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tout ça.

J'accélère le pas. Arrivé au bout du couloir, je me retourne vite fait puis continue mon chemin, soulagé : ils ne m'ont pas suivi. Je suis presque rendu aux serres quand un main m'enserre le poignet par derrière et me retourne durement. Mes livres tombent à terre. Je me retrouve adossé au mur. Une autre main emprisonne mon second poignet. Zabini m'embrasse. Une seconde fois. Il est brutal. Comme pris d'une fièvre. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier de retrouver ce goût sucré. Mais il délaisse ma bouche, rapproche son corps du mien. Ses lèvres fouillent désormais mon cou. Merlin, son ventre est plaqué contre le mien je sens son... mon...

Il me lâche là, me laisse pantelant, haletant. Il disparait dans le coin du couloir. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi Neville ?! Certes ça n'a pas du durer plus d'une minute mais tu aurais pu... Je ne sais pas, te débattre au moins ! J'enrage de ne rien avoir fait. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me prend comme ça par surprise et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Sa première ... agression ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à me persécuter comme avant. Peut-être même encore plus durement qu'avant. Et il avait eu au moins deux partenaires depuis ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en manque de je ne sais quoi ! La prochaine fois je ne me laisserai pas faire !

ooOoo

Je me suis réfugié au bord du lac. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Cela fait déjà un mois et ce matin encore... Non, je ne veux pas repenser à l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir avec Malefoy. Assis au milieu des roseaux, les pieds dans l'eau, je ne veux pas penser à eux. Pas penser à lui. Je suis en sécurité ici. Je peux penser à ce que je veux. Par exemple à cette fois où j'ai embrassé Lenny. C'était tout doux. Je n'aurais jamais osé avant mais... bref. Elle est en troisième année, ce n'est pas une grande conquête mais bon c'est ma première et son visage est vraiment mignon. Elle a un petit nez mutin et des lèvres fines. Je ne peux pas lui demander de sortir avec moi. Elle devrait alors partager mon statut de souffre-douleur. C'est dommage. J'aurais bien voulu tenir quelqu'un par la taille moi aussi. Et me balader en lui tenant la main.

_ Ah tu es là Londubat !

Je me redresse sur mes deux pieds et tend mes deux poings dans une position de combat... plus ou moins stable.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Zabini ?! Je te préviens ! Je ...

Il éclate de rire et fait un mouvement de baguette en ma direction. Deux lianes apparaissent et me retiennent par les bras. Je suis suspendu comme un pantin. Quand est-ce qu'il a appris ce sort ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas au programme.

_ Tu fais moins le fier dans cette position, hein, Londubat !

_ Plus fier que toi en tout cas ! Gros Lâche !

Oh Merlin, comment j'ai pu dire ça ?! Il n'est pas du tout gros en plus... Je prends son poing en pleine face et je sens du sang couler de ma lèvre blessée. Je ferme les yeux, me prépare à la suite. Mais ce que je sens alors c'est une main qui se pose délicatement sur ma joue intacte et la langue de Zabini qui lèche la larme de sang dégoulinant sur mon menton.

_ Je suis désolé. Pardon.

Pardon ?! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles mais je garde les yeux fermés parce que la sensation de sa langue est beaucoup plus agréable que celle de ses poings sur mon visage.

_ Pourquoi, mais pourquoi me rends-tu dingue à ce point ?

Je n'ose toujours pas rouvrir les yeux. Son visage parcourt le mien. Je frissonne lorsqu'il dépose un baiser sur mon arcade sourcilière. Ses mains ne sont pas inactives non plus. Elles caressent mon torse, me serrent contre cet autre corps frémissant.

_ Comment, toi, le gamin grassouillet et niais comme un scrout, as-tu pu te transformer en une personne si...

Il me mord le cou.

_ Si séduisante.

J'en rouvre les yeux. Moi séduisant ?! Je... Ooooh ! Il m'embrasse de nouveau et j'en pleurerais. C'est si bon... Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me trouve. Je ne suis qu'un ado déglingué. Mes cheveux sont ternes. Mes yeux n'ont rien de particulier. Mon corps... a grandi.

_ Je ne suis pas...

_ Tais toi.

Il bâillonne ma bouche d'une de ses mains. De l'autre, il fait disparaitre ma robe de sorcier. Je me retrouve en chemise et jean. Il laisse tomber sa baguette et entreprend de déboutonner mon haut.

_ J'adore ta silhouette élancée. Tes mains fines. Ton torse ...

Sa voix se perd dans le bruit des baisers et coups de langue dont il couvre le torse en question. Il a enlevé sa main de ma bouche mais je ne dis plus rien. Ces attouchements me font déjà perdre la tête. Il descend toujours plus bas et... Oh Merlin ! Sa bouche mord mon intimité à travers le jean ! Je n'en peux plus !

_ S'il te plait...

Une supplique. De peur. Il faut qu'il arrête ! De frustration. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. A ce stade, j'en oublie qui il est. Qui je suis. Il lève les yeux sur moi, surpris. Comme s'il m'avait oublié. Puis il descend mon jean et mon caleçon d'un coup sec.

_ S'il te plait... s'il te plait...

Il pose un doigt sur mon gland. Mon érection n'avait pas besoins de ça. Je n'ai jamais bandé à ce point. En solitaire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su me satisfaire. Alors quand sa bouche expérimentée se pose à la base de mon sexe, tout près de mes bourses, et qu'elle remonte lentement, trop lentement jusqu'à atteindre le gland, je n'ai plus de force dans mes jambes. Elles ne me portent plus. Je tremble de plaisir. Seules les lianes me retiennent debout mais je ne sens pas la douleur dans mes bras.

_ Tu es vraiment « Long du bas »...

Mais tais-toi et ...! S'il te plait... Je murmure, capitulant complètement :

_ Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie... Continue...

Un caresse dans le creux de ma cuisse, un sourire victorieux dans ma direction et il engloutit mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il l'avale Jusqu'. Au. Bout. Je me noie dans le plaisir et jouis dans un râle. Sa bouche déborde de mon jus de plaisir. Il se retire un peu haletant et s'essuie la bouche. Il reste à genou devant moi, repose son front sur mon ventre. Je suis complètement paniqué.

_ Excuse-moi. Je... Je suis désolé. C'était ma... ma première fois et...

Il relève la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?!

_ Blaise !

Oh Merlin non ! Malefoy. Il vient par ici !

Zabini se relève précipitamment et récupère sa baguette abandonnée par terre. D'un mouvement de poignet, il me libère. Je m'affale au sol, caché dans les hautes herbes. Il s'éloigne en courant mais il n'a pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant que Malefoy ne le rejoigne. Je l'entends faire une tape dans le dos de Zabini.

_ Encore avec une de tes conquêtes, hein ? T'en as encore sur le col. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Ni ce qu'ils peuvent bien te trouver. En tout cas, moi, tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre dans ton lit !

_ Parles pas de malheur.

Je me sers en boule alors que le rire de Malefoy s'éloigne. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer. Bon sang, ce que j'ai aimé ça. La honte déferle d'un coup mais je me mords les lèvres. Je pense déjà à la prochaine fois.

ooOoo

Depuis trois jours, je ne fais que repenser à ce qui s'est passé près du lac. J'ai honte. Mais pas honte de l'acte, non. J'ai honte d'avoir joui si vite. J'ai honte de mon inexpérience. J'ai honte de ce que peut en penser Zabini. Lui qui connait si bien ces choses-là. Je voudrais tellement lui montrer que je vaux mieux que ça. Mais je voudrais surtout qu'il me refasse jouir aussi intensément. C'est tellement égoïste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à sa bouche sur mon sexe. A ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ont si bien... Neville ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je regarde les autres élèves. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué mon petit moment d'égarement. Je me reconcentre sur cette maudite interro.

A la sortie du cours, je me suis convaincu d'aller le voir. Il faut que je lui parle. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où je suis sûr de le trouver à cette heure. Il discute dans un coin. Il me tourne le dos. Je m'avance à petit pas.

_ Euh... Zabini.

Il se retourne et me toise avec ces quatre compagnons de Serpentard. Même le petit de première année qu'il était en train de martyriser avec Crabb et Goyle me regarde de haut. Je ne vaux rien dans leur hiérarchie. Je suis pire qu'une larve qu'on écrase du pied.

_ Bonjour. Je... pourrais te parler un instant, s'il-te-plait ?

_ Me parler ?

Il jette un regard à ses amis et éclate de rire.

_ Et de quoi tu voudrais bien me parler, hein ? Du petit radis qui te tient lieu d'entrejambe peut-être ? Fais voir à tout le monde comme ça on pourra en débattre en famille, hein les gars ?!

Les autres rient de plus belle. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir que le sort m'atteint.

_ Levicorpus !

Je me retrouve lévitant la tête en bas à dix centimètres au dessus du sol. Ma robe de sorcier me retombe sur le visage. Je cherche désespérément à la remonter. Ce matin, je n'ai pas enfilé de jean en dessous l'uniforme de l'école, j'étais en retard. Mon caleçon trop lâche ne sert pas à grand-chose dans cette position... Les rires et les moqueries salaces fusent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un parvienne à me libérer du maléfice. Je me retourne vers mon sauveur. Hermione évidemment.

_ Je vais prévenir le Professeur McGonagall.

_ Non !

Je ne veux pas mêler les professeurs à cette histoire. Mon humiliation et ma peine sont bien suffisante comme ça.

_ Mais Neville !

_ Je ne veux pas Hermione. Alors laisse tomber d'accord ?

_ Si tu préfères les laisser faire sans rien dire...

_ Et ça changerait quoi, hein ?! Foutez-moi la paix maintenant, je veux rester seul.

Je m'enfuis hors de la Grande salle pour rejoindre la solitude des dortoirs. Je m'effondre dans sur mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait ça après... après qu'il m'ait dit que... Je ne retiens pas mes larmes. A quoi bon ? Il s'était bien foutu de moi. Tout Serpentard devait savoir maintenant qu'il avait eu mon pucelage et que j'avais été incapable de me retenir plus de deux minutes sous sa bouche.

ooOoo

_ Neville s'il te plait écoute moi.

Il ne reste plus que nous deux dans les cachots qui servent de salle de cours pour les potions. Il m'y a retenu en reversant le contenu de mon chaudron sur les pieds de Rogue. Ce dernier m'a collé deux heures de retenue avant de m'ordonner de nettoyer le mélange qui s'étalait au sol. La fin du cours a sonné. Personne n'est resté pour m'aider, il fait trop beau dehors. Zabini lui, est revenu cinq minutes plus tard. Depuis, il me tourne autours alors que je suis à genoux dans cette matière non identifiée essayant par tous les moyens de la détacher du sol. J'essaie tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

_ Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Tu es venu me voir au milieu de la Grande Salle ! Devant tout le monde ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

_ Tu ne voulais pas me faire mal ?! Tu m'as humilié, exposé à tous les regards. Je t'ai avoué que c'était ma première fois et toi tu t'en es moqué, tu as fait de moi le sujet des plaisanteries graveleuses de tout le collège ! Tu ... !

Je me suis relevé et j'essaie de l'atteindre de mes poings souillés de potion mais il est bien plus grand, bien plus fort que moi. Il a bientôt le dessus et retiens mes mains dans mon dos loin de lui. Il se sert contre moi et m'embrasse, cherche encore à pénétrer ma bouche de sa langue mais je secoue frénétiquement la tête, je me débats contre lui. Il me serre plus fort encore et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou mordillant le lobe de mon oreille au passage.

_ Tu m'attires tellement Londubat. Mais je ne peux le dire à personne tu comprends. Nos maisons sont en guerre ouverte. J'ai une réputation à tenir. Et tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte d'avoir été exposé aux yeux de tous. Tu es probablement le mec le mieux pourvu de tout le collège.

Il confirme sa phrase en m'empoignant les bourses par-dessus mon uniforme. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir et je sens mon sexe se raidir. Non, je ne veux pas de lui. Je ne veux pas de ça. Pas comme ça. Il continue ses frottements. Je finis par m'abandonner aux sensations mais pour me donner consistance, je saisis son visage et le force à m'embrasser. J'adore le gout sucré de sa langue dans ma bouche. Il me renverse sur l'un des bancs de bois. Il me domine, se cesse de m'embrasser, de me caresser. Mon corps se tend de plus en plus. Mon sexe aussi, contre mes vêtements, se fait douloureux.

_ S'il te plait...

Il fait passer ma robe de sorcier par-dessus ma tête. Je suis en chemise et caleçon. Le même. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

_ J'adore voir ton visage se pencher sur tes livres me dévoilant ta nuque.

Il déboutonne un à un les boutons de ma chemise tout en continuant de son autre main à faire des va-et-vient sur ma hampe toujours emprisonnée.

_ J'adore te voir marcher vers les serres avec ton magnifique fessier comprimé dans ces jeans bon marché que tu portes tout le temps.

_ Je t'en prie. S'il te plait... s'il te plait !

Il me retire mon caleçon et mon sexe se dresse fièrement, libéré de son carcan de torture. Zabini me fait encore mariné, un doigt tournant le long de ma virilité.

_ Oh s'il-te-plait ! Recommence ! Prends-moi !

_ J'adore quand tu me supplies de te prendre.

Et il m'engouffre dans sa bouche d'un coup sec. Cette fois je me retiens, mais de justesse. Il entame des va-et-vient toujours plus profonds, toujours plus rapides. Il me fait perdre la tête. Ses mains cours sur mes fesses, caresses mes bourses. Sa langue titille mon gland. Je ne peux pas me retenir et je jouis pour la deuxième fois dans sa bouche.

_ Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Il me lèche sur tout mon long pour me nettoyer puis vient se pencher sur mon visage.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, ma petite vierge. Tu es bon.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, le goût de sa langue a changé mais il m'excite d'avantage. Il frotte son corps contre le mien. Je sens son excitation qui grandit réveillant la mienne. En descendant vers mes tétons qu'ils commencent à lécher et à mordiller m'arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir, il retire sa robe de sorcier.

Il ne porte rien en dessous. J'aperçois son membre impressionnant qui se dresse. Il sourit à mon air et commence à se caresser. Le voir se masturber ainsi m'excite au plus au point. Je tends les bras vers lui. Mon corps en demande plus. Je veux qu'il revienne me caresser. Il le fait, redescend assez rapidement vers son sexe, s'applique à lui redonner de la vigueur. Il se fait moins actif cependant et s'attarde cette fois sur mes fesses. Je sens un doigt qui caresse ma raie et vient rencontrer mon trou. Il joue avec. Je... ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir de telle sensations de ce côté.

Je... Un cri m'échappe. Son doigt m'a pénétré. Il s'active à l'intérieur de moi. Je... j'adore ! J'en veux encore. Encore. Encore. Son sexe. En moi. Je le supplie. Il me retourne. Je me cambre. Viens. Viens. Prends-moi. Je t'en prie...

Cette première pénétration m'arrache un hoquet de douleur. Il me pénètre doucement mais la douleur est bien présente. Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête alors j'essaie de lui cacher. Mais alors qu'il commence à s'activer en moi, il vient chercher mon visage pour mon m'embrasser. Il comprend. Il s'arrête. Toujours en moi, il attend. Me caresse. M'embrasse. La douleur se calme. Fait place au plaisir. Je me cambre vers lui. C'est le signal qu'il attendait.

Il ondule les hanches. Ressort puis me pénètre de nouveau. Ses mouvements sont d'abords lent pour finir de m'habituer. Mais mes gémissements et sa propre excitation ont raison de sa prudence. Il se laisse aller à ses pulsions, me pénètre de plus en plus, de plus en plus loin. Il passe une main sous moi et masturbe mon sexe en rythme. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis une poupée entre ses mains. Je ne retiens plus mes cris de plaisirs et lui râle comme un forcené. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et sa voix me fait vibrer autant que le reste. Il me fait jouir avant de se vider dans mon intérieur. Puis, après quelques derniers coups de rein, il se retire. Je sens son jus qui dégouline sur mes fesses. Tout chaud. Il reste là, allongé sur mon dos. Je tourne la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser et nous restons quelques minutes sans bouger avant qu'il ne se relève et enfile sa robe de sorcier.

_ Zabini.

Pas de réponse.

_ Zabini. Je veux qu'on se revoie. Souvent. Je veux qu'on refasse l'amour et que tu m'apprennes à te combler comme tu m'as comblé aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et je veux que tu me respectes. Je veux te sentir en moi aussi souvent que j'en ai envie.

Je le regarde. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je serai plus qu'une de ses conquêtes habituelles. Que je serais son amant.

_ Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi exigeant...

Il se penche vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

_ ... je t'aurais défloré plus tôt.

Je rougis comme une pivoine et il rigole en me caressant la joue.

_ A bientôt Londubat.

ooOoo

Nous couchons ensemble presque tous les soirs dans les cachots depuis deux mois mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi. Je sais qu'il n'a pas pris d'autres partenaires mais cela peut faire parti du marché que je lui ai imposé. Me respecter. Ses humiliations publiques sont d'ailleurs beaucoup moins fréquentes même s'il les continue pour ne pas briser sa réputation. A chaque fois, elles me brisent le cœur. Car je suis profondément amoureux de lui. Je suis amoureux du Zabini que se love tous les soirs dans mes bras. Celui qui m'embrasse comme si j'étais le seul être sur terre. Je souffre de le voir se transformer tous les matins en ce Serpentard orgueilleux et sans cœur. Comme les deux jeunes représentants de sa maison qui passent à l'instant devant moi. Ils ne cachent leur conversation à personne.

_ T'es au courant que Zabini s'est trouvé une nouvelle poule ? Un Gryffondor à ce qu'il parait. Je te laisse deviner par quel bout il le tient.

Ils éclatent de rire et je sens mon cœur se serrer encore plus fort. Mais un sort balaie la pièce qui envoie valser les deux moqueurs dix mètres plus loin.

_ C'est de moi que vous parler petits crétins ! Vous réfléchirez à deux fois la prochaine que vous voudrez critiquer la personne que je vois. Surtout quand elle vaut cent fois mieux que vous !

Les deux gamins s'enfuient. L'un d'eux à la tête en sang. Il a été projeté sur une gargouille. Zabini se retourne, continue son chemin. C'est alors qu'il m'aperçoit caché par la colonne. Il a un moment de surprise puis passe devant moi en baissant la tête.

ooOoo

Lors de nos ébats ce soir, je sens une passion qui nous emporte tous les deux bien plus loin que nous avons jamais été. En se retirant de moi, Zabini me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre son torse.

_ Je t'aime, Neville.

_ Moi aussi, Blaise.

Et ma langue repart en visite chez la sienne. Si bon...

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Le deuxième chapitre dans le cours de la semaine.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une fleur s'épanouit

C'est plus pratique quand tout est écrit à l'avance. On peut poster plus régulièrement ^^

Neville, bien qu'encore sous le ... mouais on va dire charme, va commencer à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

**Une fleur s'épanouit.**

Je ferme les yeux et me remémore mon été. Une suite de jours ennuyeux ponctués par les imprécations de Grand-mère. Jusqu'à cette semaine dans une villa sur la côte du sud de l'Angleterre. La plage, le soleil et le corps noir comme l'ébène reposant à mes cotés sur la serviette. Blaise endormi. Un spectacle dont je ne peux plus me passer. Comme de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux qu'il laisse maintenant pousser lui donnant un petit air sauvage tellement attirant.

_ Neville, tu rêves ?

_ Hein ? Je suis désolé Hermione tu disais quoi ?

_ Je disais qu'on devrait prévoir des réunions plus fréquentes de la S.A.L.E. histoire de travailler sur une campagne de communication.

Ah oui, c'était pour ça que j'étais reparti dans mes souvenirs.

_ Si tu veux Hermione, si tu veux.

Me regardez pas comme ça les gars ! De toute façon, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête...

_ Bon je vous laisse. Je suis claqué.

_ Mais Neville on n'a pas fini !

_ C'est bon Hermione on ne va pas changer le monde se soir. J'aimerais bien profiter du premier soir de notre retour à Poudlard pour être un peu tranquille.

Il me regarde tous un peu surpris. Mon comportement sans doute. C'est vrai que j'ai pris un peu d'assurance. Je n'aurais jamais parlé comme ça avant. Même pas à eux. Mais je ne suis plus le même Neville maintenant. J'ai changé. Oui, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qu'ils sont longs ces escaliers ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, de m'allonger sur mon lit et de me souvenir... Humm les draps sentent le propre. Merci les elfes, merci Poudlard. Ils sentent un peu comme chez Blaise. Sa villa est tellement grande. Et juste à coté de la plage... Sur cette plage où il s'est endormi et où j'ai eu envie de lui. Accoudé derrière lui, ma main a quitté ses cheveux. J'ai dessiné des formes sur son dos. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je faisais mais j'adore sa peau noire comme la nuit et pourtant brillante au soleil. Il est musclé. Son corps sans le musc. J'ai envie de le serrer dans les bras mais je ne veux pas encore qu'il se réveille alors je me retiens. Je passe mon doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale et descends jusqu'à ses fesses. Fermes. Elles m'excitent affreusement. Il ne m'a encore jamais laissé le prendre. J'en ai tellement envie que ça fait mal. Je passe un doigt sous l'élastique de son short de bain et caresse sa raie. Je sens son corps réagir mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. J'en profite et caresse son petit trou doucement, délicatement. Il aime ça. Ca se voit. J'insère lentement mon auriculaire. Son corps se tourne légèrement vers moi réclamant plus. Je le pénètre cette fois de mon majeur.

_ Bon sang Neville qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Il s'est réveillé et tente de se dégager mais conservant un doigt dans son intimité je l'emprisonne de mon bras libre.

_ Chut, laisse toi faire. Tu as dormi tout l'après midi, il n'y a plus personne.

Il n'est pas d'accord mais un deuxième doigt introduit dans son fondement lui arrache un grognement de plaisir. Je lui retire totalement son short de bain et sa verge se dresse fièrement. Il la prend dans ses deux mains et commence à se caresser. Je le vois qui enfle. Il râle et grogne comme un animal tandis que mes doigts s'activent toujours en lui. Il en avale goulument un troisième puis un quatrième. Il s'ouvre complètement à moi. Je libère enfin mon excitation qui n'en peut plus, coincée dans ce maillot trop petit pour elle. Les frottements contre les cuisses de Blaise l'ont tendue à son comble. Elle réclame plus. Je la présente à l'ouverture de mon amant et bientôt nous ne formons qu'un. Je découvre pour la première fois son intérieur. C'est chaud et doux. Et tellement excitant. Mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus rapide. Le monde n'est plus constitué que de nos peaux qui se touchent, mes lèvres qui lui dévorent la nuque et sa main qui vient me saisir les fesses afin que je le prenne plus profondément. Nous atteignons l'orgasme ensemble et nos souffles se mêlent quand il tourne la tête vers moi pour attraper mes lèvres. Nous ne bougeons pas pendant quelques minutes. Il fait mine de se lever mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je voudrais qu'on reste encor l'un contre l'autre. Je suis trop bien pour le laisser repartir. Il a un mouvement rageur mais je le sers encore plus fort.

_ Lâche-moi.

Non. Je me cramponne à lui, descend mes mains vers son bas ventre. Ses mouvements pour se libérer ne font que m'exciter et je sens mon sexe se raidir de nouveau contre sa taille. Il frissonne quand mes doigts atteignent son gland. Cherche à les retirer. Mais j'ai encore faim de lui. J'ai eu cette victoire sur lui et je veux en profiter. Je sais maintenant que ça lui plait. Que je peux moi aussi lui donner du plaisir et prendre le jeu en main. Mes mains qui le caressent justement comme il m'a appris à le faire. Je sens le désir qui remonte. Chez lui comme chez moi.

Mais soudain tout s'arrête. Alors que je m'abandonnais aux sensations. Il en a profité pour se libérer. Et d'un coup d'épaule, il me plaque sur le ventre et s'assoit sur moi. J'ai pris un peu de carrure depuis un an mais je ne peux rien contre sa force brute. Je le sens derrière moi mais ne peut le voir. Il a emprisonné mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Assis sur mes cuisses, il me caresse de sa main libre. Me fait languir. Mon sexe comprimé sur le sable me torture. Je voudrais relever mon bassin mais il me maintient au sol. Je le devine qui se masturbe sur mon dos. Je sens les mouvements au niveau de mon fessier. Oh Merlin si je ne peux pas le prendre faites qu'il le fasse. Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre gémir derrière mon dos.

Il me prend enfin et nous conduit à l'orgasme. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il se penche moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

_ C'est moi qui mène la danse Londubat.

_ Euh... Neville ?

Quoi ? Merde !

_ Putain Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Je rassemble tant bien que mal les draps en pagaille pour dissimuler mon érection.

_ Je m'inquiétais. T'avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure. Je suis venu te voir.

_ Bordel ! Foutez- moi la paix ! Je ne viens pas vous emmerdez quand vous fermez vos rideaux moi !

_ OK, c'est bon calme-toi, j'men vais.

_ Oui vas-y, dégage !

Merde ! Et t'avais pas besoins de sourire ni de me regarder le... en repartant. Je me sens assez mal comme ça...

ooOoo

Je me sers en boule sur le canapé. Position de petit garçon je sais. Complètement gamin. Mais il n'y a personne dans la salle commune pour se moquer de moi. Et puis les trois quart de Poudlard s'en sont déjà chargé.

_ T'es qu'un con Blaise.

Je répète cette phrase comme un mantra depuis ce matin mais la prononcer à voix haute n'atténue pas la souffrance que je ressens dans mon cœur. La voix de la Grosse Dame. C'est pas vrai ! Pas moyen de rester seul deux minutes.

_ Ah, c'est vous.

Je me suis redressé. Pourvu qu'ils s'installent un peu plus loin et qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

_ Salut Neville !

_ Bonjour vieux !

Vieux ?

_ Salut.

_ Hey ? Ca va pas ?

_ Si si. Je me reposais c'est tout.

_ Arrête, tu as les yeux rouges ? Tu as pleuré ?

Merci Hermione de m'humilier un peu plus.

_ Non.

_ Allez, t'fous pas d'nous Neville ! On voit bien qu'y a quelqu'chose qui va pas !

_ C'est à cause de ce que t'ont fait les Serpentard ? Il faut pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça. Zabini est un idiot congénital.

_ Et p'is c'tait pas si grave du jus de citrouille renversé sur la tête. Hermione t'as nettoyé ça en moins d'deux ! Personne a rien vu !

_ Oui, il ne faut pas les laisser t'atteindre comme ça. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

La main d'Harry est chaleureuse sur mon épaule. Et celle d'Hermione aussi sur mon genou. Ma peine disparait un peu. Je suis avec des amis. Le sourire de Ron est vraiment rassérénant même si je me sens toujours un peu gêné en sa présence depuis qu'il m'a surpris l'autre jour.

_ Pense à autre chose. Tu as aussi reçu une invitation de Slughorn pour son dîner non ? Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller.

_ Non, seul sûrement.

_ Y a pas quelqu'un qu'tu voudrais invitER ? Paraît qu'ses dîners 'taient célèbres dans l'temps. T'pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille pour t'accompagner.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment avec qui je pourrais y aller Ron.

_ Arrête, y'en a pas une avec qui t'voudrais bien sortir ? Genre Parvati ? ou sa sœur Padma ? Sont trop mignonnes ces deux là.

Euh, Ron... Hermione est à côté de toi... Tu ne vois pas son air ? Il est complètement aveugle ma parole...

_ Aller quoi ! Tente ta chance ! T'vas pas rester tout l'temps tout seul !

C'est qu'il commence à être chiant.

_ Parle pour toi, Ron. Et puis d'abords je vois déjà quelqu'un.

Merlin c'est sorti tout seul ! Enfin ca lui en bouche un coin. Il ne sait plus quoi dire maintenant ! Ils me regardent tous les trois. Sans me croire. Merde ! C'est si impensable que ça ?!

_ C'est vrai ! On sort ensemble depuis la fin de la cinquième année.

_ Mais c'est super Neville ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

Parce que ce n'est pas tes oignons, Hermione.

_ C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

_ Allez quoi ! On est tes potes ! C'est pas Parvati, elle sort avec l'autre Serdaigle, là. Hannah Abbot de Pouffsouffle ? Ou la petite là ! Mais si Harry ! Celle de quatrième année !... Lenny c'est ça ? ... Tu sors pas avec Pansy, l'allumeuse de Serpentard quand même ?

Il éclate de rire. Il m'énerve.

_ C'est un garçon.

Oh Merlin... Mais ça fait du bien. Je les regarde.

_ Ca vous pose un problème ?

Hermione est la première à se ressaisir.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non, pas du tout. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est ? Il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

_ Non.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour il comprendra qu'il n'y a absolument pas de honte à... à...

_ Ca va, j'ai compris.

Eux ne peuvent pas comprendre. Il assume déjà sa sexualité. La raison qui m'empêche de leur révéler son nom, ils en sont eux même la cause.

ooOoo

C'est bon, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Une matinée passée à essayer de l'éviter, je suis claqué. Enfin... J'ai réussi. Je vais aller manger dans notre salle commune pour être tranquille. Deux bras musclé m'enserrent par derrière et m'attirent. Un nez vient se frotter tendrement dans mon cou et des lèvres embrassent ma nuque.

_ Tu m'as manqué hier soir. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit.

La tendresse de ses gestes et dans sa voix me met hors de moi.

_ Lâches-moi ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je me retourne dans ces bras et veux le frapper mais il intercepte mon geste. C'est injuste ! Il est toujours trop rapide et trop fort pour moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Neville ?

_ Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je n'en peux plus de supporter tes humiliations tous les jours alors que tu es sensé m'aimer ! Je ne veux plus avoir à subir tout ça en me disant que le soir, tu me caresseras comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne supporte plus devoir te fuir avant de mieux de retrouver. Je ne veux plus connaitre ni Blaise ni Zabini ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Maintenant tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaira, il n'y aura plus que le Serpentard que je pourrai détester autant que je veux !

Ma tirade n'a pas l'effet escompté. Il me rapproche contre lui, me serre tant que j'ai du mal à respirer.

_ Ne me quitte pas. Neville...

Blaise... Je dois rester ferme.

_ Lâches-moi.

_ Non. Je te promets... Je te promets de ne plus m'approcher de toi dans la journée. Ne plus jamais te faire du mal ou t'humilier. Je te le promets. Mais reviens-moi tous les soirs, Neville... J'ai besoins de tes bras pour m'oublier... J'ai besoins de toi...

Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas lui dire non. Je l'aime.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu restes avec moi ?

_ Je reste avec toi. Mais tu as promis.

_ J'ai promis.

Il m'embrasse. C'est tellement bon de sentir de nouveau sa langue s'enrouler autours de la mienne. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ce goût sucré qui me fait vibrer.

_ Tu ne vas pas avec cette folle de Lovegood chez Slughorn n'est-ce pas ?

_ Elle n'est pas... Mais. Blaise ? Tu es jaloux ?

_ Tu es à moi Londubat.

Ses lèvres me bâillonnent de nouveau et mon cœur fait des bonds. Il est jaloux. C'est merveilleux. Il est jaloux.

ooOoo

Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

_ Neville, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. On va passer à table.

Hermione qui me chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Reste au moins pour manger. Il parait qu'il a engagé les meilleurs cuisiniers de Londres.

Il paraît surtout qu'il y a des huitres en entrée. J'adore les huîtres. Je vais rester. Je n'aurais qu'à me taire et laisser les autres parler. Slughorn est vraiment ridicule quand même... On dirait qu'il minaude. Laisse tomber, vieux pervers. Celui là m'appartient.

_ Aller, viens, on sert.

_ C'est bon Harry je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Placé entre Blaise et Hermione, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber... Enfin, ces huîtres me font de l'œil. Avec un petit peu de jus de citron, ce sera parfait.

_ Et vous M. Londubat ?

_ Je ? Comment ? Pardon ?

_ Avez-vous également une passion particulière ?

_ Oui ! Non ! Enfin, je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

Je sens la main de Blaise qui se pose doucement sur ma cuisse par-dessous la table. Puis je l'entends ricaner.

_ Cet idiot passe son temps dans les serres à faire joujou avec les mandragores.

_ Vous aimez les plantes, M. Londubat ?

_ Oui. Enfin, elles me passionnent. Elles ont chacune une propriété différente. Même les plus repoussantes se révèlent nécessaire. Il suffit de percer leur secret.

Slughorn a l'air satisfait de ma réponse. Il se tourne vers Ginny. Je place ma main sur celle de Blaise. Merci. Puis, comme une impression. C'est furtif mais... Je me détourne et croise le regard d'Hermione. Merlin elle a tout vu ! Je lis dans ces yeux qu'elle a tout compris. Et que justement, elle ne comprend pas. Mais elle ne dira rien.

ooOoo

_ Bon sang, Neville ! Zabini te traite comme de la merde depuis la première année !

Je suis content qu'elle ne me sorte pas la vieille justification du « c'est un Serpentard ! ». Mais c'est Hermione, j'aurais du m'en douter.

_ Il cherche à t'humilier par tous les moyens depuis cinq ans !

_ Non, Hermione. Il m'a promis d'arrêter. Il est tendre avec moi et il a besoins de moi.

_ Neville, ce gars n'a pas de cœur. Il tire du plaisir à martyriser les plus faibles que lui.

_ Tu ne sais pas qui il est. Il est obligé de faire ça pour être respecter chez lui.

_ Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Personne n'est obligé de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre pour gagner le respect. Au contraire.

_ Il m'aime. Et je l'aime.

_ Il t'a rendu aveugle. Tu n'es pas comme ça Neville. Tu es plus fort que ça. Ce gars va te détruire.

_ Tu ne comprends pas...

_ Non, je ne te comprends pas. Mais je suis ton amie et si tu dis que tu es heureux avec lui alors ça m'ira. Mais je te préviens que tu fais une grosse erreur.

Je la retiens avant qu'elle sorte.

_ Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même à...

_ Tu vois, c'est justement ça le problème. Mais je garderai ton secret.

ooOoo

Pauvre Hermione. Ron est complètement stupide de ne pas voir à quel point elle tient à lui. Je suis sûr que lui aussi. Alors pourquoi il a répondu au baiser de Lavande ?

_ Neville !

Mon nom chuchoté. Sa voix vient d'une alcôve sur ma droite. Je l'y rejoins. Il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrasse avec fougue.

_ J'espérais bien que tu ne resterais pas dans ta salle commune. Le match m'a excité. Je n'ai pas pu attendre ce soir.

_ Ca se sent, tu ne t'es même pas douché. Tu pues la sueur. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait gagner.

_ Les Gryffondor ont triché.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Si. Après le deuxième but, Potter a gêné...

_ Ce que tu peux être chiant parfois.

_ Alors tais toi.

Je veux bien me taire s'il m'embrasse comme ça à chaque fois. Son odeur, plutôt que de me dégouter, m'excite énormément. Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses et l'attire à moi.

_ Blaise !

_ Merde. C'est Drago.

_ Malefoy ?

_ Je lui ai dis que je trainerais dans le coin. Il faut que j'y aille.

_ Laisse-le. Ca peut attendre.

_ Non.

Fais chier.

_ Blaise !

_ C'est bon je suis là !

Malefoy se retourne.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai besoins de ton aide pour...

_ Je sais pourquoi. Il faut que ce soit maintenant ?

_ Oui, ça urge. On est en retard. Il me presse de plus en plus. Il faut que ce soit fini dans les temps. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de plus important.

Non, ne te retourne pas ! Merlin, Malefoy regarde vers moi maintenant ! Pourvu qu'il ne me voit pas, pourvu qu'il ne me voie pas.

_ Je vois. Tu peux finir tes petites affaires mais je te veux dans une demi-heure dans la salle commune.

Ouf, il va partir.

_ A propos...

Mais va-t-en ! Barre-toi Malefoy !

_ Je voulais te dire un truc. C'est bien que tu sois avec quelqu'un. Vu que tu ne t'étais pas repris de gars et que tes crasses envers Londubat étaient devenues des plus... hum inexistantes, je commençais à me poser des questions.

Silence.

_ Justement.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je suis avec lui.

_ Blaise, tu te fous de moi là ?

_ Non.

_ Merde ! C'est un Gryffondor ! Un pote à Potter ! Et il est surtout complètement con.

_ Tu la fermes, Malefoy. Il est beau comme un dieu...

Je suis beau comme un dieu ?!

_ ... et très intelligent. Mais surtout il me fait un bien fou. Et je ne vois pas le problème. C'est un sang pur et sa famille est assez vieille pour qu'on ne se préoccupe plus de savoir à quel taux.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça mais bon... Je suis beau comme un Dieu ! Nouveau silence.

_ Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux. T'as vraiment des goûts que je ne comprendrais jamais mais c'est ta vie. Par contre, tu vas tenir ta langue là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que Poudlard soit au courant que tu t'envoies un Gryffondor. Et celui-là en plus. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu seras passé à autre chose.

Ca y est, il s'en va enfin. Blaise me rejoint.

_ Tu aurais pu quand même lui dire que tu ne passerais pas à autre chose.

_ Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

ooOoo

Je cherche un endroit calme pour me retrouver en secret avec Blaise. Je cherche un endroit calme pour me retrouver en secret avec Blaise. Je cherche un endroit calme pour me retrouver en secret. La salle sur demande s'ouvre. Il est déjà là. La salle nous a offert une ambiance minimaliste ce soir. Mais le principal est là : lui. Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il a avoué notre relation à Malefoy. Bientôt les vacances de Noel. J'espère qu'il acceptera de passer du temps chez moi. Et le moment ne devrait plus tarder où il voudra que l'on se montre ensemble.

_ Viens par là.

Je vais me lover contre lui sur le canapé.

_ Tu as changé de parfum.

_ Un cadeau. Tu aimes ?

_ Beaucoup.

Pour lui prouver, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse. Ma main se glisse sous sa nuque. Il frissonne. Je sais qu'il aime ça. Comme je sais qu'il adore quand je l'embrasse dans le cou. Puis, quand je descends pour caresser ses tétons, les mordiller. Je sens le désir qui monte en lui. Je m'empare de nouveau de sa bouche. J'ondule les hanches pour accentuer le frottement de mes fesses sur sexe qui se durcit. Ses mains sont occupées à me déshabiller. Elles frôlent mon corps comme autant de caresses qui me mettent en émoi. Je me lève pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon jean. Il me laisse mon boxer dans lequel je commence vraiment à me sentir à l'étroit. Ses mains caressent l'intérieur de me cuisses tandis qu'il commence à m'embrasser à travers le tissu. Je tremble de la tête au pied. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je me mets nu et tire sa tête pour qu'il me prenne en bouche. Le plaisir est à chaque fois aussi intense. En même temps, il se masturbe avec frénésie. Pressentant ce qui va venir, je commence à me doigter. Je fais pénétrer mes doigts un à un dans mon fondement. Le plaisir est trop grand.

_Blaise ! Viens, je t'en prie !

Il me plaque va au mur et me pénètre d'un seul coup. Il m'emplit totalement. Il grogne son plaisir dans mon cou et pendant qu'il me pilonne, il a placé ses mains sur ma verge. Ses coups de reins s'amplifient. J'ai du mal à rester debout. Il prend mon visage dans ses deux mains l'embrasse.

_ Neville, mon Neville...

Blaise... Sa langue, Merlin, sa langue. Son corps qui me plaque au mur. Ses muscles contre mon dos. Mon sexe comprimé sur la pierre. Le sient qui m'emplit. Merlin sa jouissance ! Je le sens jouir en moi puis se retirer. Seulement moi, j'en veux plus. Je ne suis toujours pas rassasié. Il le sait. Alors il me retourne et s'agenouille. Il reprend sa fellation toujours aussi experte et il ne me faut pas grand chose pour que je jouisse à mon tour.

Je me laisse tomber à genou en face de lui. Il me reprend dans ses bras. Nous restons serré l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne. Son goût sucré teinté de celui de nos plaisirs qui se sont mélangés.

_ Je t'aime, Neville.

Le bonheur. Baiser sucré.

_ Tu viendras chez moi pour Noël ?

_ Ta famille s'en va ?

_ Non, mais...

_ Bon sang, Neville, tu sais bien que non alors.

La déception. Et le silence qui l'accompagne.

_ Tu vas avec qui à la petite fête de Slughorn ?

_ Quelle fête de Slughorn ?

_ Demain soir. Petit réveillon en avance. Il ne t'a pas réinvité ?

_ Non.

_ C'est certainement parce que tu lui as explosé ta potion à la figure la semaine dernière.

_ Rigole pas ! J'ai jamais réussi à comprendre les temps de mélange !

_ Ne t'énerve pas. Je te taquine.

L'irritation. Nouveau baiser. Amer.

_ Et toi ? ... Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

_ Avec Drago.

_ Malefoy ?!

_ Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut absolument s'y rendre. Ca l'enrage de ne pas être inviter.

La colère. Ses lèvres qui s'approchent.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Normalement c'est son petit ami qu'on invite à ce genre de soirée.

_ Arrête. Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de Malefoy quand même. Tu aurais préféré que j'invite Goyle ?

Mais arrête de rire !

_ Non ! Mais tu aurais pu m'inviter moi ! Bien sûr que je suis jaloux de Malefoy ! Il peut te voir et te parler quand il veut ! Il peut être avec toi quand ça lui chante ! De jour comme de nuit, dans la Grande Salle comme dans la Salle sur Demande ! Il appelle, tu accours. Moi, quand je te demande et tu me réponds « à ce soir » ! Mais c'est à ce moment-là que je te veux !

_ On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion tous les soirs !

_ Pourquoi pas ?! Les autres peuvent aller se faire voir ! Si tu m'aimes, dis le à tous ! Si tu as honte de moi, ca ne sert à rien qu'on continue.

Tes yeux si froid...

_ On ne peut pas se voir au grand jour et tu le sais très bien.

La douleur.

_ Non, Blaise je ne le sais pas.

Il faut que je m'en aille. Où sont mes affaires ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te l'ai dit. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on continue.

_ Neville.

Je ne l'écouterai pas. Pas cette fois.

_ Neville, reste ici !

_ Au revoir, Blaise.

_ Neville !

J'ai bien fait. Alors pourquoi je pleure ?

ooOoo

Il est tard. Mais la fête de Slughorn doit battre son plein. La salle commune est vide. C'est une chance. Rallumer le feu. Peut-être que sa chaleur pourra réchauffer mon cœur. Tu es complètement stupide, Neville. Tu as fait le bon choix et tu larmoies encore sur une histoire qui ne mène à rien. C'est de ta faute aussi. Tu n'as pas voulu poser les bonnes questions. De peur des réponses. Ces réponses que tu connaissais déjà au fond de toi. Bien sûr qu'il pense à lui-même avant toi. Bien sûr qu'il prend du plaisir à martyriser les plus faibles que lui. Bien sûr qu'il croit que les Sangs Purs valent mieux que les autres. Bien sûr que vous vous déciderez pour deux camps différents. Bien sûr que vous n'avez aucun avenir ensemble. Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! La Grosse Dame qui se réveille. Je suis bien caché dans ce fauteuil. Il ne me verra pas et ira se coucher. Le canapé qui s'enfonce. Des reniflements. Des sanglots.

_ Hermione ?

_ Oh Neville, c'est toi ?

C'est bon Hermione, je sais que tu étais en train de pleurer. Pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher.

_ Tu es jolie ce soir. Tu étais à la fête de Slughorn ?

_ Oui.

_ Je peux ?

_ Viens.

Je vais l'accompagner sur le canapé.

_ C'est Ron ?

Elle hésite puis murmure :

_ Oui.

_ Viens.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Ni pourquoi elle accepte mes bras tendus et se repose contre moi. En tout cas, la sentir là me rappelle ma peine. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes.

_ Neville ?

_ Je viens de rompre.

_ Je suis désolée.

Ses yeux dans les miens sont sincères. Je lui souris un remerciement. Elle repose sa tête contre mon torse. Avec elle je n'ai pas honte et je me laisse aller. Pleurer me fait du bien. Elle se calme également. Les minutes passent. La peine s'atténue. Un baiser. Léger. Son visage si près du mien. J'attrape les lèvres qui viennent de m'effleurer. Elle tremble. J'hésite. Mais elle répond. Entrouvre ses lèvres et laisse ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle se redresse. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux puis la descend vers sa poitrine. C'est la première fois que je touche le sein d'une fille. C'est rond et lourd.

_ Attends, Neville... Attends.

Le contact est rompu. Elle n'ose pas me regarder.

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... Je ne...

Je comprends qu'elle ne me désirait pas vraiment, qu'elle cherchait juste un peu de tendresse. Et en réalité moi aussi. Je n'aime pas Hermione. Je l'ai cru, il y a longtemps mais je ne l'aime pas. Non celui...

_ C'est bon Hermione, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé.

_ J'avais juste besoins... juste besoins de quelqu'un.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Je peux ?

_ Viens.

Elle reprend sa position dans mes bras. Il est bon de sentir une présence amicale à mes côtés. Je sais qu'on se fait du bien l'un l'autre même si nos pensées sont tournées vers des personnes bien différentes.

_ Je croyais que tu étais gay.

_ J'aim...

Non.

_ J'ai aimé un homme. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que cela fait de moi.

_ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais été là ce soir. Merci.

_ Merci à toi.

ooOoo

_ S'il-te-plaît, reviens moi.

_ On peut retourner ensemble dans la Grande Salle si tu veux.

_ Arrête, Neville. Ce que l'on vit ensemble est bien au-dessus de ça. On s'aime mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra jamais le dire aux autres.

La rage dans mon cœur.

_ J'ai embrassé Hermione hier soir.

La fureur dans ses yeux.

_ Cette harpie ?!

_ J'ai aimé ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain me faire Neville ?!

_ Je te facilite la tâche. Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à te tenir à tes choix. Je passe à autre chose.

La froideur dans ma voix ressemble tellement à celle qui l'emploie avec tous les autres. Il ne dit rien mais sa lèvre tremble. Il se retient d'éclater.

_ Lâches-moi. Le train part. Tu ne viens toujours pas chez moi, je crois ?

_ Neville.

De la menace.

_ Alors au revoir.

Je le plante là. Je ne peux pas me retourner où il verrait la peine sur mon visage. Et il trouverait le moyen de me reprendre.

ooOoo

Ces vacances sont les pires de toute ma vie.

ooOoo

_ Hey, Neville ! T'as passé de bonne vacances ? Ta Grand-mère va bien ?

_ Oui merci.

_ On descend dans le parc se faire une bataille de boule de neige. Tu viens ?

_ Non merci.

ooOoo

_ M. Londubat ! Concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît !

_ Oui Professeur. Je suis désolé Professeur.

ooOoo

_ Aller, viens voir le match !

_ Ouais ramène-toi ! On va leur coller une d'ces dérouillées !

_ J'ai pas envie.

ooOoo

_ Ecoute, Neville, je m'inquiète pour toi... Il ne faut pas que tu laisse cette histoire te faire autant de mal.

_ Et toi ca se passe bien avec Ron ?

La tristesse dans ses yeux. Depuis quand je suis devenu méchant avec elle ?

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

ooOoo

_ Foutu devoir de botanique à la ... !

_ Harry !

_ Pardon, Hermione.

Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué...

_ Fait voir Harry, où est-ce que tu bloques ?

ooOoo

_ Je peux faire une partie contre toi, Ron ?

_ Vas-y assieds-toi, Neville. Mais j'te préviens, t'vas perdre !

_ Accroches-toi bien, c'est moi qui vais te décimer. Deux galions que je te finis en 20 coups.

_ Tenu.

ooOoo

Je vais beaucoup mieux. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Comme quoi il n'est pas le centre de ma vie. Merci à tous.

ooOoo

_ Tu ne sors pas avec Granger.

Là je suis en train de rêver. Je me retourne. C'est bien lui qui me toise.

_ Je t'observe depuis plus d'un mois. Tu ne sors pas avec elle.

Je me lève du banc. La moitié de la table de Gryffondor est déjà entrain de nous regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Répond-moi, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas avec elle ?

_ Non.

Le soulagement sur son visage.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu l'avais embrassé ?

Coup d'œil de Ron. Hermione qui baisse la tête. C'est officiel, tout le monde nous regarde.

_ Pour que tu me laisse tranquille.

_ Est-ce que tu voudras toujours que je te laisse tranquille si je t'embrasse maintenant ?

Ce n'est pas possible. Quelqu'un est en train de le faire une blague. Je vais me réveiller. Pourtant ce sont bien ses lèvres qui se déposent doucement sur les miennes. C'est trop fugace. Je rêve encore. Mais ces bras qui m'entourent et me serrent. Et cette voix qui me murmure :

_ J'ai besoins de toi Neville.

Tout ça est vraiment réel. Tellement réel que j'entends déjà des injures qui fusent aussi bien de la table des Gryffondor que de celle des Serpentard. Je m'en fiche. Il est venu pour moi. Il est venu me chercher. Je resserre mes bras sur son dos. Je voudrais pouvoir fusionner avec lui. Ne jamais le lâcher.

ooOoo

Comment peuvent-ils être si... si mauvais ? Tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai essayé d'affronter leur dégout, leur mépris. Mais plus personne ne m'adresse la parole hormis Hermione. Ainsi que Harry et Ron qu'elle a proprement sermonné. Ils font semblant de rien mais je sais qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins. Je suis un traître. Traître. Traître. Traître. Ce mot résonne continuellement à mes oreilles. Celui-là et quelque autres murmurés par les Serpentard lorsque Blaise n'est pas dans le coin. « Poule » « Chienne » « Suceuse ». Ils sont tous persuadé que Blaise ne me garde que pour assouvir des fantasmes sexuels. Que je lui suis soumis. Je savais que ceux qui m'avaient toujours considérés comme encore moins qu'un scrout ne me lancerais pas de fleur. Mais je ne pensais pas que mes amis seraient aussi fermés. Depuis quand la répartition dans nos maisons devraient contrôler nos vies ?

_ Ecoute, Neville. Ce n'est pas tant que ce soit un Serpentard. Mais Zabini a toujours pris son pied en martyrisant les autres élèves. Tu le sais. Tu en as toi-même fait les frais pendant des années.

_ Je le sais, Harry. Mais il a changé. Il ne me fait plus rien. Il a cessé de me faire subir tout ça.

_ A toi en effet.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je... Je sais qu'il n'a pas tort... Mais avec le temps... Si Blaise a fait évoluer son comportement avec moi... Je pourrai le changer. Je sais qu'au fond il ne veut pas faire tout ça. Qu'il y a de la douceur, de la bonté en lui. Sinon il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de moi.

ooOoo

_ Mais Merlin Blaise ! Comment un première année aurait pu te menacer ?! Tu ne peux pas faire des trucs pareils pour des raisons aussi futiles !

_ C'est bon, c'est bon calme-toi. Je ne le toucherai plus si tu y tiens.

_ Tu me le promets ?

_ Oui, Neville. Mais tais-toi maintenant, s'il te plait. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi et ne penser à rien. J'ai rendez-vous avec Drago dans une heure.

_ Encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de toi ?

_ Je l'aide à faire quelque chose. C'est très important.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Blaise.

_ Non, Neville. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sauras bientôt.

ooOoo

Mes amis me manquent. Même si Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna en sont venus a accepté mes choix sous les instances d'Hermione et de longues discussions sur mes motivations. L'ambiance joyeuse de la salle commune me manque. La reconnaissance des autres me manque. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'ils avaient une certaine estime de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je la perde en sortant officiellement avec Blaise. Ca fait des mois que ça dure. J'ai réussi à brider un peu son comportement. Il n'a plus fait de mal à aucun première année depuis deux semaines. Pour le reste... Ca viendra... Mais l'opinion n'a pas changé. Bientôt la fin de l'année. Je vais quitter Poudlard et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y revenir. Je voudrais m'enfuir loin avec Blaise. Quelque part où les histoires de maison n'existent pas et où l'on n'est pas obligé de justifier un amour. Hein ?! Comment ça se fait que le badge de l'AD se réveille ? Il se passe quelque chose ! Je dévale l'escalier.

_ Ginny ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Harry est rentré complètement paniqué de chez Dumbledore !

ooOoo

_ Ils sont là !

Un cri d'alerte puis les sorts pleuvent autours de nous. Nous sommes séparés. Ce n'est pas bon ça. Mais heureusement que nous avons tous bu un peu de cette potion. Je n'aurais pas pu tous les esquiver en tant normal. Les sorts verts. Se concentrés sur les sorts verts. Ceux-là sont définitifs.

_ Endoloris !

Merlin, il n'est pas passé loin celui-là !

_ Neville !

Blaise ?

_ Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

_ Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que...

_ Rentre dans ta tour ! Rentre maintenant !

_ Blaise ! Ne me dis pas que tu es avec eux !

Ses yeux se veulent pas me regarder. Il essaie encore de me tirer en arrière.

_ Blaise non !

_ Ecoute, il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Il se passe des choses ce soir qui te dépassent complètement ! Si les autres t'attrapent... Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! Ce soir tout sera différent tu verras. Les sorciers vont pouvoirs se révéler ! Nous n'aurons plus à brider nos pouvoirs !

_ Tais-toi ! Lâche-moi ! Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ces conneries ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas le bon chemin ?!

_ Il n'y a pas de raison que l'on reste toujours caché dans l'ombre ! La magie nous rend supérieur ! Nous n'avons pas à en avoir honte !

_ Je n'ai pas honte ! Mais nous sommes l'exception, Blaise ! Et nous pouvons être dangereux ! La preuve !

_ Tu ne comprendras jamais rien, hein ?!

Tant de déception et de colère dans ses yeux.

_ Et toi ?

Il m'a lâché. Il me regarde. J'espère encore. Mais sa détermination est aussi grande que la mienne.

_ Rentre à l'abri. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il court déjà vers le château dans la direction qu'ont prise les Mangemorts qui ont infiltré Poudlard.

_ N'y va pas !

C'est trop tard de toute façon. Il a fait son choix comme j'ai fait le mien.

* * *

La suite dimanche. Ca va dimanche hein?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une fleur se fane

Hey ! Mais on est dimanche ! C'est bien beau de ne s'en rendre compte qu'à 18h ^^

Et bien voici le troisième chapitre. Courage Neville ! Cette année ne va pas être facile.

* * *

**Une fleur se fane**

_ Monsieur Londubat, c'est votre tour.

Je reste bras croisés. Hors de question de faire ce qu'Amycus Carrow me demande. Rien à faire. Je ne jetterai pas ce sort.

_ Vous allez vous lever, pointez votre baguette sur M. Timory et jetez ce sort.

_ Non.

La veine sur sa tempe commence à palpiter. Mauvais signe. Ce qui est surtout mauvais signe c'est que je sache déjà que ce tic annonce une colère d'une rare violence. Mon ventre se noue mais je reste ferme. Première semaine à Poudlard et ce soi-disant professeur m'a déjà dans le collimateur. Les nœuds dans mon ventre commencent à remonter et je me sens nauséeux. Pourvu qu'il passe à quelqu'un d'autre. Le voilà qui s'approche. Ca sent mauvais...

_ Je vous explique Londubat. Lorsque je vous donne une consigne, vous obéissez. Ou alors...

Il peut bien m'envoyer en retenue, je m'en fous.

_ Ou alors, vous en subirez les conséquences.

Il ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu'on a déjà connu avec Ombrage. Et donc que je ne pourrai supporter.

_ Je refuse de torturer qui que ce soit.

Outch! Trop rapide, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Mon cou me lance. J'ai la tête tirée en arrière. Ses doigts s'agrippent dans mes cheveux et sa baguette me laboure la joue.

_ Seco.

Plus rien dans ma tête sinon la douleur. La douleur de ma chair qui se sépare lentement tandis que sa baguette remonte vers ma pommette. Juste un peu de chaleur. C'est le sang qui dégouline vers ma nuque.

_ C'est très douloureux j'en conviens mais ce le sera encore plus si vous esquissez ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste de rébellion. Je suis tout près de votre œil maintenant. Lancez ce sort avant que je vous rende borgne.

Mes dents qui grincent. Je ferme les yeux, faible, et bien inutile, défense. Je tente de me concentrer sur autre chose mais seules des images de moi l'œil caché par un grotesque bandeau de pirate s'offre à mon esprit. Comment puis-je avoir des idées aussi ridicules à un moment pareil ?

_Je m'impatiente.

Cette fois, je commence à paniquer. Je dois trouver quelque chose. Je ne veux pas devenir borgne. Je sens un gout de sel sur mes lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais commencé à pleurer. Il ne faut pas ! Je dois rester fort. En l'absence d'Harry, il faut quelqu'un pour nous mener. Et il semblerait que personne d'autre ne veuille prendre la place...

_ A trois. Un...

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Dans cette position je n'arrive à voir personne. Je les devine juste baissant la tête, n'osant faire un geste. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ? Est-ce qu'il souffre pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fout ?

_ Deux.

_ Neville, arrête, je t'en prie. Jette le sort je m'en sortirais.

_ Taisez-vous Timory !

Timory, ce petit quatrième année de Serdaigle. Puni pour avoir tagué de nuit un mur de l'école. « Severus SeverOUST DEHORS! » Pas très intelligent. Mais courageux. Bien plus courageux que moi en quatrième année. Tremblant devant Maugrey démontrant les effets du même sort que Carrow voudrait me faire lancer aujourd'hui. Il avait été un bon prof. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ?

_Trois !

Qu'il fallait y croire !

_ Non ! Attendez ! D'accord ! Relâchez-moi ! Je vais jetez ce sort.

Enfin libéré, j'esquisse un petit geste vers mon visage pour en vérifier l'état. Mes doigts rencontrent une plaie toute boursoufflée et poisseuse de sang. Mon regard ne rencontre rien. Tous ont les yeux baissés. Même lui. Il n'a même pas le courage de relever les yeux.

_ Alors vous attendez quoi ?

Je me retiens de lui répondre. La douleur me rappelle que j'en ai fait assez.

_ Endoloris !

A la vue de ma baguette pointée vers lui, le petit Serdaigle s'est recroquevillé sur lui même. Mais après quelques secondes, il se détend. Il n'a rien. Et regarde autours de lui sans comprendre. Je ne lui ai fais aucun mal. Je le savais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement.

_ Recommencez !

Si ça lui chante. Je m'exécute. Toujours rien. Le gamin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai énormément de mal à ne pas en faire autant. Dans la classe, on perçoit des rires étouffés et des soupirs de soulagement. Quant à Amycus Carrow, ce n'est plus seulement une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe mais tout son corps qui frémit de colère.

_ Je ne dois pas être très doué pour les Sorts Impardonnables.

Je n'ai pu me retenir de lancer cette bravade.

_ Alors je vais devoir vous faire une démonstration ! Endoloris !

_ Non !

J'ai juste le temps de dévier la baguette. Il était hors de question qu'il endolore Timory alors que je venais juste de trouver la solution pour qu'il se sorte indemne de cette séance de torture ! Le sort ricoche sur le sol et va mourir dans un coin de la pièce. Le gosse va bien. Moi beaucoup moins. Carrow vient de me lancer son poing au visage. Il a atteint ma mâchoire et sa chevalière m'a arraché la peau du menton. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à faire face à ce nouvel assaut. Ma chair me brûle. Mes jambes flageolent. Je ne me sens pas bien. Mon sang n'a pas le même gout que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose sur cette chevalière... C'est tout ce que j'arrive à penser avant de m'évanouir.

ooOoo

Une caresse. Un son. Du blanc. Une grande surface blanche. Un plafond blanc. Le plafond de l'infirmerie. Oui. J'en reconnais l'odeur de médicament. Et ça, c'est le visage sec de Mme Pomfresh.

_ Réveillé ? Bien. Pouvez-vous suivre mon doigt ?

Pourquoi bouge-t-elle si vite ? Hummm... J'ai mal à la tête. Je me sens faible. Je tente de me redresser mais n'arrive même pas à me supporter de mes bras. Je ne peux pas bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

_ Ce ...

Elle jette un coup d'œil à côté de moi. Je sens une présence en effet.

_ Le professeur Carrow possède une chevalière très spéciale. Le poison dont elle est badigeonnée vous a rendu très faible et vos membres auraient pu rester paralysés. Mais j'ai réussi à purger une grande partie du poison. Votre corps fera le reste. Mais vous ne pourrez pas bouger avant quelques heures. En attendant, avalez ça.

Elle me tend un verre rempli d'un liquide incolore. Infect. Comme toutes ses potions de toute façon. Mais je reconnais les aromes du genévrier et du romarin pour faciliter la circulation du sang.

_ Bien.

Elle repose la fiole sur la table de nuit. Enfin, je la devine le faire. Je peux à peine bouger la tête.

_ Vous pouvez lui parler mais ne le brusquez pas !

A qui parle-t-elle ? Ah oui, la personne de l'autre coté du lit. L'auteur probablement de la caresse qui m'a réveillé. Je l'avais oublié. Il me tient la main. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant tellement mes sens sont atrophiés. Je voudrais tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir mais mon corps est encore aussi engourdi que mon esprit est confus.

_ Luna ? Gynnie ?

Pas de réponse. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit ...

_ Seamus ?

_ Non.

Blaise... _Blaise qui me tourne le dos et court je rejoindre les Mangemorts_. J'enfonce mes doigts dans la peau de sa main. Pour le retenir ? Pour lui faire mal ? Il ne doit rien sentir de toute façon. Je suis trop faible. Foutu poison !

_ Lâche moi.

Je ne dois pas paraitre très autoritaire dans cette position. La preuve. Il n'en fait rien. En décalant péniblement la tête, j'arrive à l'apercevoir. Il me regarde d'un air désolé. Je voudrais lui arracher les yeux. _Il court rejoindre les assassins de Dumbledore_.

_ Dégage !

_ Laisse moi rester un peu. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler depuis la rentrée.

_ Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas te voir ?!

Ca a l'avantage de le faire me lâcher. Il prend un air blessé. Je m'en fiche. C'est même très satisfaisant. Mais mes doigts regrettent déjà la douceur des siens. Je n'y peux rien. Je l'ai encore dans la peau. Il me faudra bien plus que deux mois pour que je cesse de rechercher son contact. Le savoir m'énerve encore plus.

_ Nous n'avons rien à nous dire !

_ J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour toi l'an dernier. Tu dois m'accorder une chance.

_ Pour moi ? Laisse moi rigoler.

Je suis un peu de mauvaise foi. Il n'en rend sans doute pas compte mais il m'a transformé.

_ Et une chance de quoi ?! Nous n'allons nulle part. Tu as choisis le camp de la terreur et du meurtre.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il le tuerait.

Et alors ?

_ Mais... Dumbledore voulait maintenir les sorciers dans leur vie de paria, leur vie de bêtes cachées. Il était le symbole de ce système qui nous empêcher de nous révéler. Sa mort a permis l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.

L'étrangler !

_ Maintenant nous n'avons plus à vivre tapis dans l'ombre, bridant notre magie, notre nature même. Nous sommes sorciers et nous n'avons pas à en avoir honte ! Avec ce nouveau régime, nous sommes libres d'êtres nous même. Nous sommes libres de toutes contraintes.

_ Libres de tuer et de torturer !

Touché. Il a toujours aimé humilier. Mais il n'était jamais passé aux attaques physiques.

_ Aucun régime n'est parfait.

_ Celui-ci est tyrannique et cruel.

_ Celui d'avant était oppresseur et injuste. Ne vois-tu pas que nous nous empêchions de vivre ? Ils nous ont fait croire que nous étions le mal ! Que nous n'avions pas les mêmes droits sur le monde que les Moldus car nous étions différents ! On nous a fait croire que la magie était dangereuse et malsaine. Mais la magie n'est pas une tare ! C'est une force naturelle ! Une énergie qui nous est accordée comme un don. Elle est inhérente à notre état. Nous devrions pouvoir nous en servir librement. Nous avons autant le droit à ce monde que ces rats !

_ C'est les Moldus que tu traites de rats ? Non mais écoute-toi ! Tu es la preuve vivante que la magie est dangereuse ! Ton cœur est pourri.

Il tique. Je sens que je lui ai fait mal mais je ne vois pas trop comment. Apres tout, il revendique lui-même cet état d'esprit.

_ Mon cœur est dingue de toi.

_ Tais toi. Tu parles d'amour sans savoir ce que c'est. Tu n'as aucune idée du sacrifice que cela implique. Tu ne recherches que pouvoir et domination. J'ai cru un temps que je pourrais changer cette partie de toi. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es comme eux.

_ Je ne torture pas. Je ne tue pas.

_ Même si n'agis pas en personne, tu soutiens leur cause et cautionnes leurs actes. Ce qui te rend autant responsable.

_ L'emploi de la force est parfois nécessaire pour étouffer la résistance.

_ Alors tu ferais mieux de m'étouffer avec cet oreiller parce que je n'arrêterai jamais de vous résister.

J'ai essayé d'être le plus froid possible. Je force mon regard à rester de glace. Je veux qu'il réagisse. Il n'est pas correct de faire du chantage affectif il parait mais que reste-t-il de correct aujourd'hui ? Je doute qu'il y réponde mais ne peut m'empêcher d'espérer. Il y a peut-être encore une chance pour qu'il comprenne. Qu'il me revienne. Il rompt le lien de nos regards, se lève, me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Comme l'année dernière, il fait l'autre choix. Celui qui nous brise. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents.

ooOoo

_ Chuuut...

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière le pilier. La voix est libre. Je fais signe à Ginny et Seamus de passer. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un escalier et nous y sommes. Je n'étais jamais descendu aussi loin dans les cachots. Mais depuis quelques mois le château n'a plus beaucoup de secret pour nous. Hominius revelo. Les sortilèges informulés me sont de plus en plus faciles à réaliser.

_ C'est bon il n'y a personne. On y va.

Nous traversons le couloir en courant et atteignons la porte du fond. Elle n'est même pas verrouillée. Je pousse doucement sur la porte. J'entre le premier. Luna est là. Oh Merlin que lui ont-ils fait ? Je m'approche mais Ginny est déjà sur elle essayant désespérément de défaire les chaines qui la pendent au plafond et déclenchant l'alarme la plus stridente que j'ai jamais entendue. Amycus apparait juste derrière nous.

_ Je vous tiens ! Expelliarmus !

Nous avons beau être trois, avec l'effet de surprise, il a tôt fait de nous voler nos baguettes et de nous attacher à côté de Luna. Et puis, Alecto est aussitôt apparue pour aider son frère.

_ Je savais bien que vous viendriez ! Endoloris !

_ Ca va Amycus. On fera ça demain. Laisse-les mariner pour la nuit.

Ils disparaissent.

_ Comment tu vas Luna ?

_ Je vais bien, je vais bien. J'essayais de convaincre la Doxy qui vit au dessus de la porte de mordre Amycus quand il réapparaitrait mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Luna nous apporte tellement de fraicheur. Aïe Ca commence vraiment à tirer sur les bras.

_ Tu es attachée comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je vous ai entendus aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ca va faire cinq heures !

_ Oui. Je ne sens plus vraiment mes bras mais je préfère ça. C'était vraiment très douloureux au début.

Soupir. Elle est parfois déprimante aussi. Comment est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Cette fois, on ne va pas échapper à ... à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? Nous avons déjà eu les coups, l'enchainement, les sortilèges de Doloris... je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre... La porte s'ouvre. Ils reviennent déjà ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Zabini ?, crache Seamus.

Moi je ne peux rien dire. Tous mes démons que j'essaie de combattre depuis le début de l'année reviennent en force. Je me trouve ridicule et me mettrais des baffes si je n'étais pas attaché dans cette position. Ca fait des mois non d'une chimère ! Je devrais être sevré. Mais non, sa peau d'ébène me fait toujours le même effet. Il faut dire que je le vois tous les jours. Comment pourrais-je me déshabitué...

Mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. J'essaie d'y mettre du défi, de la colère, de la haine. Tout et n'importe quoi mais pas la tristesse ni les regrets et encore moins le désir qui me ronge. Il ne répond pas à Seamus mais s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé. Il s'étire devant, juste contre moi, pour me détacher. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie. Je sais qu'il fait ça délibérément pour me faire réagir. Et ça marche. Le nez au niveau de son cou, je ne peux m'empêcher d'humer son parfum.

Puis, ça me monte enfin au cerveau : il me libère ! Il est venu pour nous libérer ! Dans le regard des trois autres, je vois le même espoir. Dans mon cœur, un raz de marée de bonheur. Il se retourne contre les Carrow, enfin ! Ses lèvres sont trop hautes. J'embrasse sa clavicule.

_ Merci.

Il me libère enfin. Je le sers contre moi, l'embrasse de nouveau. Sur les lèvres cette fois.

_ Merci.

Que dire d'autre ? Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant de ce revirement.

_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Ils vont peut-être revenir plus tôt.

Je commence par Luna.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? !

_ Aïe, bon sang lâche moi Blaise, tu me fais mal !

_ J'ai réussi à négocier ta libération, pas la leur ! On part d'ici avant qu'ils changent d'avis !

Quoi ?!

_ Aller bouge toi !

... Non...

_ Je ne pars pas sans eux.

Blaise, je t'en prie...

_ Neville, fais pas le con ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu souffres avec eux qu'ils souffriront moins !

Je suis trop con. Je le savais.

_ Rattache moi.

_ C'est hors de question. Tu viens avec moi !

Pourquoi faut-il que je continue à espérer ?

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, je reviendrai les libérer. C'est nous tous ou personne.

S'il te plait. Tu hésites. S'il te plait. S'il te plait ! Mais non... Tu fais encore le mauvais choix. Mes bras me tirent de nouveau vers le haut. Me revoilà suspendu au plafond du cachot. La porte claque derrière lui. Déception, rage, tristesse. Mais je. Ne. Pleurerai. Pas. Je veux me laisser guider par ma colère, cette fois. Je veux voir mon espoir disparaitre pour de bon. Il ne changera pas. Son cœur est pourri. Je ne veux plus l'aimer. Plus jamais. Je veux le détester.

ooOoo

Luna a été prise. Je vous en prie, n'importe qui, protégez-là.

ooOoo

Gynnie n'est pas revenue à Poudlard... J'espère qu'elle est en sécurité. Je suis seul maintenant pour mener notre résistance.

ooOoo

_Seul dans le noir le plus complet. Il n'y a rien autours de moi. Rien à sentir, voir ou entendre. Seuls mes pieds reposent sur un carrelage lisse et froid. J'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Une eau dormante. Elle ne coule pas, ne clapote pas. Elle ne fait aucun bruit. Elle est juste là. Comme moi. Je marche deux pas vers le rien, me retourne vers le rien, tends les bras vers le rien. Je suis seul. J'angoisse. A quelque distance de moi, je suis incapable de l'estimer, il apparait. Blaise parait presque lumineux dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Il est sa propre lumière qui me permet de le voir. De l'admirer. Il est magnifique. Il est de profil et m'aperçoit vite, relève la tête et me sourit en silence. Je ne suis plus seul. Il se tourne lentement et je le découvre alors. Son autre profil hideux, mort. Un conglomérat de chairs putréfiées. Des lambeaux de cheveux. L'œil pendant à un nerf. Un rictus lui déformant la commissure de ses lèvres absentes. Envie de vomir. Ses deux moitiés me sourient encore. Elles me tendent les bras. M'invitent. Je reste paralysé entre l'envie de fuir et de le rejoindre. Sa moitié putréfiée commence à s'effriter. Des pétales morbides s'envolent au gré d'un vent inexistant. Son profil de lumière devient de plus en plus lumineux. M'aveugle. Et il disparait. Ne reste que la caresse d'un dernier lambeau de son côté horrifique pour me confirmer son départ. Je suis seul à nouveau. Désespérément seul. Il n'y a même plus de carrelage pour me soutenir. Je flotte dans le néant, dans le rien. Je ne suis rien. Rien que du regret et du manque. Il me manque et ca me déchire. Parti il m'appelle encore. Son absence m'emplit tellement qu'elle veut s'échapper. Elle pousse vers l'extérieur. Cherche à sortir. Comprime mes organes, mes muscles et ma peau. Je ne peux la combattre. J'explose. _

Je me réveille comme un fou. Des mois que ça dure. Je n'en peux plus de me réveiller chaque matin sur ce rêve. Je n'en peux plus de l'aimer, le haïr, le perdre et l'aimer à nouveau chaque nuit.

ooOoo

C'est idiots ont essayé de prendre Grand-mère ! Ils ont envoyé Dawlish les imbéciles ! Ce qui aurait pu tourner à la tragédie, je suis fatigué des tragédies..., s'est révélé être la première bonne nouvelle du semestre. Elle s'est enfuie mais, avant, m'a fait parvenir un mot : « Je suis fière de toi, mon garçon ». C'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit et ça me va droit au cœur. Je me sens renaître d'un nouveau courage. Je dois continuer. Me montrer à la hauteur. Mais pour le moment, il faut surtout que je disparaisse...

ooOoo

_ Harry ?! Vraiment ? Harry Potter ?!

_ Oui.

_ Oh merci Ariana ! Vite ! Emmènes moi !

On va se battre. Enfin ! Mettre Rogue dehors et me venger des Carrow...

ooOoo

Où est Blaise ? Je ne l'ai pas vu partir avec les Serpentard... Pas plus que Malefoy, Crabbe ou Goyle d'ailleurs...

ooOoo

_ Blaise !

Il se retourne vivement et hésite un instant en m'apercevant. Ce sera sa perte.

_ Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette est projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Mais hors de ma portée. Il s'élance pour la rattraper.

_ Bloquejambe !

Tête la première dans l'herbe piétiné. Merlin, il est passé à deux doigts d'un bloc de pierre. Neville, arrête de t'en faire pour lui ! Tu es pathétique. Va plutôt ramasser sa baguette. Et vite ! Je m'obéis. Cette partie de moi a grandi depuis l'épisode du cachot et maintenant je ne ressens plus ce besoins irrésistible de glisser mes doigts dans les siens. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il se redresse péniblement, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la boue qui lui couvre le visage. La zone de combat s'est déplacée. Je n'ai pas à m'en soucier.

Il est enfin à mes pieds. Impuissant. J'ai enfin la position de force. Je peux en faire ce que je veux. Marteler son visage. Le défigurer. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, faire disparaitre son regard et son sourire. Le faire disparaitre. L'arracher de ma tête. Détruire toute trace de nous et me libérer. Oui. Je peux enfin m'en débarrasser. Mais là... là, j'ai juste envie de le relever... Je suis fou et je laisse passer ma chance...

_ Incarcerem. Enervatum.

Poings liés. Pieds entravés. Je le relève. Il marchera lentement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

_ Je te conduis au château. Je te trouve un cachot et je t'y enferme jusqu'à ce que tout sois fini. Alors tu seras jugé et condamné.

Et en attendant, il ne risque pas d'alourdir les charges qui pèseront contre lui... Ni de se faire tuer...

_ Aller, viens.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, Neville. Regarde autours de toi. Vous êtes perdus !

_ Avance.

_ Ne sois pas fou. Laisse-moi aller. Je te promets de te protéger à la fin.

J'arrive aux cachots. Le calme des couloirs offrent un contraste macabre avec la tumulte du dehors.

_ Arrête ça. Ca ne mène à rien. Vous allez tous à votre perte. Vous allez à la mort.

J'espère qu'Harry a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

_Neville, réponds moi !

_ Avance et entre là-dedans.

Heureusement, il s'exécute. Il faut que je parte d'ici. Que je m'éloigne de lui.

_Attends !

Ses mains, toujours liées, par-dessus ma tête et il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou. Tellement doux... Neville ! Pencher ma tête sur sa joue. Fermer les yeux et serrer mon dos contre lui. Neville, réagis !

_ Tu m'aimes encore.

Me retourner et l'embrasser. Puis me reculer.

_ Je sais que tu m'attires.

Comment le nier ?

_ Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer. Il y a trop de choses en toi que je renie.

_ Ton visage ressemble à un champ de bataille, dit-il en effleurant la cicatrice qui traverse ma joue.

Je pourrais m'abandonner à sa caresse. Pour cette fois. Rien que cette fois. Nous sommes seuls après tout. Tout est silencieux. Juste une dernière fois.

_ Tu aurais dû me laisser te convaincre.

Mon nouveau moi se réveille et avec lui la voix de la raison. Je le repousse franchement et m'en vais.

_ Je ne te dois rien du tout, Blaise.

ooOoo

Sauvés. Nous sommes sauvés. Mais tous meurtris, blessés. Endeuillés. Toutes ces morts. Ils devront payer. Tous. Sans exception.

* * *

Ca ne se termine pas très bien pour eux, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai hésité à m'en tenir là mais j'ai une suite qui me trotte dans la tête. Je suis en train de la coucher sur papier. Je ne vous promet pas de la poster bientôt, ayant un processus d'écriture assez long, mais je le publierai dans les semaines à venir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une fleur renaît

Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre .

D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, ma beta lectrice (youhou ! mo. moi. simplement moi! On parle de toi ^^) m'a judicieusement fait remarqué que je devrais vous prévenir: il vaut mieux ne pas être en train de manger pour le lire.

Ce chapitre se déroule quelques années après la guerre. Blaise a été envoyé à Azkaban où il croupit toujours. Neville est entré dans l'age adulte accompagné de Hannah Abbot avec qui il a emménagé il ya a quelque temps.

* * *

**Une fleur renaît**

Quand Harry est passé le mois dernier, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était pour me conseiller un truc pareil. Et quand il m'a dit que je devrais rendre visite à Blaise à Azkaban, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour lui répondre un simple « Non. ».

J'aurais dû m'en tenir là. Ca fait quatre ans qu'il purge sa peine. Il est sorti de ma vie et je m'en trouve très bien. Ou mieux en tout cas. Cette relation que nous avions était malsaine. Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec Hannah. On vient juste d'emménager ensemble et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin, ni envie, qu'Harry débarque avec de tels conseils.

Pourtant, je viens de passer la grille d'entrée de la prison et un premier gardien procède à la fouille de ma baguette. Elle ne révèle rien d'important et un deuxième gardien me fait signe de le suivre. Il va me guider jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier et commence déjà à déblatérer sur les consignes de sécurité en vigueur à Azkaban. Mon esprit ne peut se concentrer sur de telles questions administratives tant il est tendu vers ce qui va se passer dans cette fameuse cellule. Je ne sais pas à quoi à m'attendre. Je sais que je saurai rester maître de moi-même. J'ai grandi et je pense bien avoir gagné en maturité. L'adolescent complexé est loin derrière moi. Mais cela n'empêche pas mon esprit de divaguer et d'imaginer de mille façons différentes la scène qui s'apprête à se dérouler. Un mot cependant, prononcé par le gardien, me ramène à la réalité.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je disais que nous allions d'abords passer à la tour des Détraqueurs pour nous faire accompagner de l'un d'eux.

_ Il en est hors de question. Je refuse que l'une de ces choses s'approche de moi.

Ma guide me lance le regard lassé et légèrement méprisant que l'on voit parfois chez les sorciers les plus conservateurs et qui signifie : « Encore un de ses jeunes évolutionnistes pleins d'idéaux… »

_ Vous savez qu'il est de mon droit de refuser la présence d'un Détraqueur à moins de 100m de moi.

_ Oui, je connais la loi de 1999. Seulement vous devez comprendre que notre règlement ici à Azkaban interdit à tout gardien de pénétrer la cellule d'un détenu sans être accompagner d'un Détraqueur. Ces mesures ont été prises pour notre sécurité. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fous furieux dont nous avons la charge ici. Donc, si vous n'acceptez pas la présence de l'un d'eux, vous serez seul pendant la visite. Votre sécurité relèvera de votre propre responsabilité. Je resterai à la porte.

Entrer seul dans la cellule ? Cette perspective ne me réjouit pas vraiment. Mais elle me convient bien d'avantage que celle de me faire accompagner par l'un de ces monstres.

_ Très bien. Vous resterez à la porte cependant ?

_ Oui, c'est la procédure.

ooOoo

_ Nous y sommes. La cellule du prisonnier Zabini est au bout du couloir.

En franchissant les derniers mètres qui m'en séparent, je me secoue. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer ni comment il va réagir mais je sais comment, moi, je vais réagir : avec calme et maturité.

Le gardien déverrouille la cellule et … Oh Merlin quelle odeur ! Je dois m'appuyer au chambranle de la porte et me couvrir la bouche pour me retenir de vomir. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais certainement pas à ça. Avant même d'avoir jeté un œil dans la cellule mon cœur se soulève. Je suis assailli par des odeurs de pisse et de nourriture pourrie. Il me faut quelques minutes pour reprendre contrôle de mon corps puis le gardien me fait signe d'avancer. Il m'attendra ici. Je dois laisser la porte ouverte. C'est la règle.

Je m'avance dans l'entrebâillement. Je ne vois rien. Il fait plus sombre que dans le couloir. Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Sans bouger, je commence à le chercher des yeux. En face de moi il n'y a qu'un lit. Avec une simple couverture. En lambeau. Il fait froid. Je frissonne. La cellule se continue vers la droite. Je me retourne et ai du mal à retenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur à la vue des immondices qui souillent le sol. Des restes de nourritures et dans un coin des … excréments. Merlin, je vais vomir ! Je me contrôle in extremis et enfin je l'aperçois. Il est accroupi dans le coin du mur le plus éloigné de la porte. De l'autre côté du trou que j'imagine être des toilettes. Visiblement, et olfactivement surtout, bouchées. Il cache sa tête dans ses bras comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre dans cette position. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Ca ne peut pas être …

_ Blaise ?

Il relève la tête. Me regarde. Ses yeux me fixent mais ils sont vides. Je crois qu'il ne se passe rien dans sa tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe plus. Quand soudain, un éclair de reconnaissance et son visage se tord dans un rictus de haine.

_ Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je ne l'ai pas vu s'élancer sur moi et maintenant il m'enserre le cou de ses deux mains. Vu son apparence, je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé une telle rapidité et un telle force. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il m'étouffe ! J'ai beau essayé de me dégager, ses doigts se resserrent de plus en plus. Je suffoque ! Je… ne peux plus… respirer !

A la limite de perde conscience. Une secousse et je suis libéré. Je crache. J'inspire frénétiquement l'air. Merlin, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Je remarque à peine le gardien qui maîtrise Blaise. Je l'entends menacer :

_ J'appelle un Détraqueur !

Alors qu'il se révoltait encore, Blaise se calme tout de suite à l'évocation de ces monstres. La peur, la terreur même remplace la haine dans ses yeux. Maintenu au sol par son geôlier, il prend la tête dans ses mains et commence à gémir. S'en ai trop pour moi. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que je sorte de cette cellule. Je panique. Est-ce l'étranglement ou le voir dans cette position de soumission totale, rongé par la peur, je ne sais. Il faut que je sorte. Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça. Il faut que je sorte tout de suite !

ooOoo

J'ai les mains qui tremblent. En fait, tout mon corps tremblerait si je le laissais faire. De tension nerveuse. Il faut que je me calme. Que j'organise mes idées.

Hannah est de service du soir. Ca va me laisser un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne rentre. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Que je me calme et que je réfléchisse. Il y a tout qui tourbillonne là. Les images, les odeurs. Le gardien que j'entends répéter Détraqueurs Détraqueurs Détraqueurs comme une litanie macabre. Et au milieu de tout ça, l'image qui revient comme un fil rouge, le pivot de ses souvenirs : Blaise, à terre, dominé, suppliant.

Je ne le reconnais plus. J'en viens même à douter qu'il s'agit bien de lui tant son apparence et son comportement sont différents du Blaise que j'ai connu. Je ne sais quoi penser. Mon cou me brûle encore des marques de ses mains qui ont tenté de m'étrangler. Et il y a quelques jours, je me serais sans doute réjoui de cette déchéance si on m'en avait parlé. Je me rends compte maintenant de l'horreur de ce genre de pensée. Comment souhaiter à quiconque une situation aussi avilissante. Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Il s'agit de de Blaise. Et en un sens, je me sens responsable de lui. De ce qu'il est devenu. De ce qu'il aurait pu être. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose. M'impliquer plus. Le changer. Les images de cellules resurgissent. La colère me prend à la gorge. J'entends encore ces salauds m'expliquer que ce n'était pas de leur faute, qu'ils ne pouvaient intervenir sur les canalisations dans la mesure où le prisonnier refusait la présence d'un Détraqueur. Ils ne pouvaient accéder à la cellule ni faire les réparations nécessaires. C'était le règlement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Eh bien, s'ils ne le pouvaient pas, moi je le ferai.

Mais il faut d'abords que j'en parle à Hannah. Ça ne va pas lui plaire…

Tiens, elle arrive justement.

_ Hey, Nev !

Elle pose ses affaires dans l'entrée, vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'embrasse. Elle sent la cigarette et l'alcool.

_ Merlin, tu as l'air d'un cadavre. Dure journée ? Un Cephalotus t'a attaqué ?, ajoute-t-elle pour plaisanter.

Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je m'occupe de ceux que j'ai reçus hier. Demain. Avant d'aller…

_ Nev, ça ne va pas ?

Son expression a pris un air inquiet. Je relève les yeux vers elle. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Sa main caresse ma joue. J'esquisse ce que j'espère être un sourire.

_ Si, si…

Mais je ne peux continuer qu'elle m'interrompt déjà, une lueur d'agacement vient de s'allumer dans ses prunelles.

_ Tu penses encore à ce que Harry t'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire franchement ! Il sait bien que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de Zabini. Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de ne pas aller à Azkaban. S'il en reparle, je lui envoie un crache-limace ! Et s'il insiste, je lui conseille de faire attention à certaines parties de son anatomie !

Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui en parler maintenant…

ooOoo

Ma seconde visite n'a finalement pas tardé. Si on m'avait dit que je remarcherais si tôt dans ces couloirs… C'est le même gardien que la dernière fois. Il ne me dit rien. Il affecte un petit air supérieur et offensé. Grand bien lui fasse. Ce n'est pas ses airs qui vont me faire changer d'avis sur la monstruosité de leur comportement à tous ici. Enfin, nous sommes tous responsable. Après tout, nous fermons tous les yeux sur Azkaban. Elle nous arrange bien cette prison. Et il est plus facile de ne pas voir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la cellule me parait plus court que la semaine dernière. Le gardien ouvre la porte et me laisse passer, lèvres pincées. Il prend son poste sur le seuil sans dire un mot. C'est bien. Qu'il se taise. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il tente encore de se justifier alors que l'odeur infecte me reprend à la gorge. Il me faut un temps pour retrouver le contrôle de mes sens et notamment m'habituer à l'obscurité.

Je tourne alors mon regard vers le recoin où il s'était recroquevillé la dernière fois. Il y est. Debout cette fois. Et bien qu'il reste dos au mur, cherchant probablement un peu de sécurité dans les pierres centenaires, il me regarde. Je crois qu'il attend. Mais là je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis venu plein de certitudes sur ce que je devais faire mais… je ne sais plus rien. Je suis pathétique. Quelle idée de croire que je pouvais lui être d'une quelquonque utilité. Ma présence même doit le répugner. Après tout, je suis celui qui l'a conduit ici. Quelle hypocrisie de ma part…

_ Pardon.

Pardon ?

Brusquement, il fait un geste dans ma direction et fais mine de s'avancer. Je me recule vivement. La sensation de ses mains sur mon cou est revenue soudainement et j'ai peur d'un coup. Mais on dirait qu'il ne reste plus rien de la force dont il a fait preuve la dernière fois. Ces jambes flageolent et il tombe sur ces genoux.

_ Je suis désolé. Pardon. Je suis désolé ! Désolé… Je ne voulais pas. Il faut pas que tu es peur. Promis je voulais pas. Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu dois me croire. Je… C'est juste que… Tu me fais mal ! Dans ma tête, tu me fais mal ! Alors j'ai… C'est dans ma tête, tu comprends ?! Y'a plus rien. Dans ma tête. Plus rien… Juste tu t'en vas. Tu tournes le dos et tu fermes la porte. Tu t'en vas. Tu me laisse tout seul. Y'a rien d'autre. Tu t'en vas et c'est tout. Et ça fait mal tu comprends ? Ça fait mal… Ma tête est toute vide. Y'a plus rien. Ils ont tout pris. Je sais que tu es là, mais y'a plus rien. C'est tout vide. C'est dans ma tête tu comprends ? Là, tu vois, dans mon cœur, tu es partout ! Mais dans ma tête, pschitt ! Parti ! Y'a plus rien. Y'a personne. C'est tout vide. Ils ont tout pris. Et ça fait mal. Tout le temps tu pars. Tout le temps tu fermes cette putain de porte ! Tu t'en vas. Et c'est tout… Y'a rien d'autre… Ils ont tout pris…

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis comme paralysé. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… Il est délirant… Je devrais aller l'aider… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se frappe la tête comme ça ?! Il me fait peur… Qu'il arrête de se faire du mal comme ça ! Qu'il arrête !

_ Stop !

Il arrête enfin de se griffer le visage.

_ Je suis désolé… je suis désolé… je suis désolé…

Qu'il arrête de me répéter ça ! Qu'il arrête de pleurer ! De renifler. Qu'il nettoie son visage de la morve qui n'arrête pas de couler ! Qu'il se relève et se tienne droit ! Qu'il plante son regard dans le mien et m'envoie une réplique acerbe ! Qu'il arrête ! Merlin, qu'il arrête de s'excuser ! Il faut que je sorte !

_ Reparo !

Un gargouillement infâme m'assure que les tuyaux du trou d'aisance sont débouchés. Il m'appelle mais je m'en fous. Je ne peux plus le voir comme ça. Il faut que je sorte.

_ Je reviendrai.

ooOoo

Je suis revenu.

ooOoo

Ca y est j'ai tout. En route pour le magasin. Ne pas oublier de laisser les clefs dans la coupole, sinon Hannah va les chercher pendant des heures. Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas la réveiller. Elle est rentrée tard hier. Encore Gendric qui ne voulait pas quitter le bar je parie. Elle est si fatiguée en ce moment. Heureusement en un sens. Comme ça elle n'a jamais le temps de venir me voir à la boutique. Elle se serait vite rendu compte de mes absences tous les jeudi après-midi.

Merlin ce que c'est compliqué d'aller sur l'île ! Plus d'une heure de bateau. Des contrôles interminables. Le dédale des couloirs. Il ne me reste qu'une quinzaine de minutes, trente au maximum à passer dans sa cellule avant de devoir refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Repasser les contrôles. Attraper le dernier bateau. Il est hors de question que je reste coincé sur l'île.

Il faudrait que je lui dise pourtant… Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir. A lui cacher que je vais le voir toute les semaines. Depuis des mois… Mais hier ce n'était pas le bon moment… Il était trop tard. Elle était fatiguée. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour Blaise…

Au départ, je n'osais pas m'approcher. Et il semblait lui-même trop effrayé pour le faire. Il m'a dit plus tard qu'il avait peur que je ne sois qu'une illusion. Un nouveau stade, une nouvelle forme de son délire. Je me suis contenté de nettoyer. Ça m'a pris des semaines. La crasse, la merde avait imprégné la pierre. Un simple recurvite était loin de suffire. D'ailleurs l'odeur est toujours un peu là. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a pu laisser vivre des prisonniers dans des conditions pareilles. Azkaban est resté au Moyen-Age. Et tout le monde s'en fout. C'est plus pratique de ne pas savoir. Plus simple. Merlin, les goules sont mieux traitées ! Elles ont leur grenier et tout l'attirail. Blaise n'avait rien ! Rien ! De la merde et un morceau de tissu que ces salauds insistaient pour appeler couverture ! Un garde-manger à mites oui !

D'ailleurs, la glace s'est rompue quand je lui en ai apporté une vraie. Je n'avais eu le temps que de la lui tendre à cause de tous les contrôles supplémentaires qu'elle avait occasionnés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il s'agissait d'une cape d'invisibilité ?! En tout cas je la lui ai remise. Il m'avait remercié. Puis alors que j'allais m'en aller, il avait pris mes mains, les avait serrées et m'avait remercié de nouveau. C'était notre premier contact depuis qu'il avait essayé de m'étrangler. Il avait eu le double avantage de me prouver deux choses : que j'avais retrouvé sa confiance et qu'il n'avait plus aucun ascendant sur moi. Je ne crains plus de le toucher. C'était vraiment stupide de croire qu'il y avait une sorte d'attraction magique entre nous.

A partir du moment où j'ai pu me faire confiance, ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé. Il n'y a plus d'apriori, plus de fausses craintes. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme. Un homme qui a été affreusement mal traité. Torturé même. Sanitairement. Moralement. Un homme qui, malgré toutes ses erreurs passées, a droit maintenant à notre compassion.

On se parle maintenant. J'arrive. Je lui dépose un petit quelque chose pour améliorer son quotidien. A manger. Un livre. Une bassine d'eau. Et on parle. Il me raconte Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs. Comment ses souvenirs ont disparu les uns après les autres. Les bons souvenirs. Les autres, les mauvais eux sont restés. L'ont rongé de l'intérieur. Il me raconte comment il s'est vu sombré. Dans la dépression. Puis dans le délire. Un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait arrêté. Arrêter d'essayer de maintenir une certaine dignité. Il avait abandonné. S'était laissé aller. Avait presque perdu toute volonté lorsqu'il avait appris par hasard, par deux gardiens qui parlaient un peu trop fort dans le couloir, que la loi le protégeait des Détraqueurs.

Par hasard… Les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne sont même pas au courant de leurs droits. Certains ne doivent même pas savoir qu'ils peuvent sortir du joug des Détraqueurs. Là, je dois m'occuper de Blaise. Mais après… Après je promets d'y retourner et de rendre visite à toutes les cellules pour m'assurer qu'ils sont tous au courant que la loi leur offre un minimum de protection contre ces monstres. J'en fais le serment ! Je n'en ai pas finis avec Azkaban. J'irai voir le Ministre s'il le faut…

En attendant, Blaise dit que c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il était déjà trop loin sur la pente. Ils lui avaient déjà tout pris comme il n'avait cessé de me le répéter à ma deuxième visite. Il dit que je l'ai sauvé. Je veux bien le croire. Merlin sait ce qu'il serait devenu si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mais je suis celui qui l'a mis dans cette situation… Même si la juge Bigo m'affirme le contraire. J'ai bien vu que mon témoignage avait été concluant. Je lui ai failli.

Comme lui a failli sa mère. Mme Ihunanya Zabini. La sublime. Celle qui fut épouse et veuve sept fois. Mme Zabini l'Ensorceleuse. Il me l'a décrite comme gaie, sûre d'elle, manipulatrice et terriblement belle. Très douée surtout pour s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, adulé presque. Aveuglément. Tellement aveuglément qu'elle n'avait découvert son implication avec des Mangemorts qu'au moment de son procès. Et là encore elle n'avait pas voulu le croire.

Au moment du verdict, elle jurait sur les dieux de l'Olympe qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Qu'ils allaient faire appel. Qu'elle demanderait une grâce au Ministre. Et l'obtiendrait. Personne n'en doutait. En attendant, elle était venue le voir à Azkaban. Elle attendait de lui qu'il confirme qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces ordures. Il n'avait pas pu la contenter. Il était fier. Aussi fier qu'elle. Et il assumait ces actes. Elle, ne pouvait plus assumer son fils.

C'était une femme de principes. Elle aimait le flirt, la manipulation, la richesse et le pouvoir. Mais c'était une femme de principes. Et selon ses principes, la violence, le viol et le meurtre étaient impardonnable. Venant d'une petite famille sorcière de Sicile, sang pur mais sans nom, elle avait construit sa fortune de ses propres mains. Elle rejetait toute forme de discrimination par le sang ou par le rang, ne valorisait que l'effort et le mérite. Le comportement de Blaise lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle l'avait renié et n'était plus jamais allé le voir. Toutes ces années, elle ne chercha pas à avoir de ses nouvelles et n'en donna aucune.

Pourquoi me raconte-t-il tout ça ? Il avait sans doute juste besoins de parler… Non. Il y a plus que ça. Il a besoins d'elle. Il l'adore. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. Il a besoins de la voir.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la rencontrer. Que je lui explique la situation. Si Blaise a mal agi, et Merlin sait que je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, il a largement payé son dû à la société. Elle pourra faire quelque chose pour lui. Et même si elle ne peut pas. Il a besoins d'elle… J'essaierai demain.

_ Nev ? Tu n'es pas en retard ?

Par Chronos !

_ Si ! Pardon si je t'ai réveillé ! Je pensais à … Je pensais à…

_ Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre ta journée ?

_ Non, non c'est bon. Tu es magnifique.

C'est vrai. J'adore sa tête du matin. J'adore sa tête du matin. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux tout embués. Ça vaut bien un baiser.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises et file. Tu vas vraiment finir par ouvrir en retard.

Et un deuxième !

_ Je t'aime. A ce soir.

Je me comporte comme un vrai goujat avec elle…

ooOoo

_ J'ai vu ta mère.

De la surprise. De l'attente. Il ne dit rien mais s'impatiente.

_ Elle n'a pas accepté tout de suite de me rencontrer mais a finis par céder. On a discuté. C'est quelque de bien au fond. Tu l'as beaucoup déçu.

_ Je sais.

_ Attends je n'ai pas finis. Je lui ai parlé de toi. De nous. A Poudlard. D'Azkaban. Tu l'as déçu mais elle a été profondément touchée. Elle t'aime. Tu es son fils malgré tout. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Un rictus. Il ne me croit pas. Pas après tant d'années.

_ Elle va venir.

L'Incrédulité.

_ La semaine prochaine.

La joie. Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi depuis… depuis que je lui avais apporté cette couverture et qu'il avait compris que je ne l'abandonnerai plus. Que je reviendrai chaque semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

_ Que dirais-tu que je te rafraichisse cette tignasse ? Te faire beau pour sa visite ?

_ Je suis toujours beau.

Je souris. Je retrouve là m… le Blaise que j'ai toujours connu. Et c'est vrai qu'il a retrouvé de sa superbe depuis qu'il a repris des forces. Depuis que l'envie de vivre est revenu. Son visage a repris son air fier. Mais il n'y a plus d'arrogance dans ses yeux.

_ Alors assieds-toi. Ça m'a pris des heures de contrôle pour qu'ils vérifient que ces ciseaux avaient bien été ensorcelés de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent rien couper d'autre que des cheveux.

Heureusement que j'avais été prévoyant et que j'avais fermé le magasin pour la journée. De toute façon, Hannah accumule les services de nuit. Elle a certainement dormi très tard ce matin. Et maintenant elle doit être au Chaudron Baveur. C'est fou le temps qu'elle passe dans ce bar. Elle l'adore. Elle finira par assassiner Tom et prendre sa place. Je rigole en l'imaginant brandissant un couteau de cuisine, prête à frapper. Blaise cherche à savoir ce qui me fait rire.

_ Ne tourne pas la tête. Tu vas me faire faire des bêtises.

Couper les cheveux de quelqu'un est bien plus compliqué que de tailler un rosier. Mais ça ne m'a pas l'air si mal. Je vais voir ce que ça donne par devant… Il faut que je reprenne un peu au niveau des tempes et…

Se lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres. Son parfum. Nos nuits à Poudlard. Ses mains glissant sur ma peau. Ma bouche dévorant la sienne. Son rire. Ses gémissements. Son regard plein de luxure et mon cœur qui explose.

…

_ … désolé vraiment ! … tout… parfait… si rien ne c'était passé…

…

_ … promis ! Plus jamais…

…

_ Neville dit quelque chose !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

_ Au revoir.

ooOoo

_ Où étais-tu ?

Je sursaute.

_ Hannah ? Tu es déjà rentrée ?

_ Où étais-tu ?!

Je…

_ J'ai posé ma journée et je comptais te faire une surprise en allant te chercher à la boutique mais tu n'étais pas là. Où étais-tu ?

_ Je…

_ Joren m'a dit que ça faisait cinq mois que tu fermais à midi le jeudi ! Où est-ce que tu vas tous ces après -midi ?!

_ Je…

_ Tu vas voir une autre femme ?

_ Hannah ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Tu es l'unique femme que j'ai jamais aimée ! Tu le sais.

_ Oui, c'est ça. L'unique femme ! Parce que celui que tu… Oh Merlin ! Tu es allé le voir !

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

_ Tu vas le voir là-bas c'est ça ?

_ Hannah… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je crois, Nev ?! Tu n'as jamais pu te le sortir de la peau !

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il ne valait plus rien pour moi à partir de la guerre ! Tu le sais ça, bon sang ! Je t'ai tout dit, tout raconté. C'est ta jalousie maladive qui me le renvoyait tout le temps dans la figure. Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais toutes ces années ?!

_ Alors dis-moi que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui. Je ne croirai jamais que tu y es allé par simple bonté d'âme à moins que tu ne me dises maintenant, là, les yeux dans les yeux, que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour lui.

_ Mais je viens de te le dire !

_ Neville Londubat !

_ D'accord. Je…

Ses lèvres. Son parfum. Nos nuits à Poudlard. Ses mains glissant sur ma peau. Ma bouche dévorant la sienne. Son rire. Ses gémissements. Son regard plein de luxure et mon cœur qui explose.

…

_ Très bien.

Non… S'il te plaît ne commence pas à pleurer.

_ Je vais partir. Tout de suite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti pendant des mois. Je suis peut-être jalouse mais j'avais confiance en toi. Maintenant…

Elle secoue la tête. Attrape son sac. Marche vers la porte.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

_ Attends Hannah…

Ne pars pas !

Un claquement de porte.

_Attends…

ooOoo

Je suis tout de même venu. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Azkaban depuis ce jour mais il sort aujourd'hui. Trois mois déjà. Mme Zabini m'a demandé si je venais. Je lui ai répondu que non. Mais je suis tout de même venu. Je me suis posté un peu à l'écart. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais là.

Les voilà qui sortent.

Elle l'a transformé. Même quand il allait mieux dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas cette allure, cette classe. La lumière. Et les vêtements. Ils sont neufs. Elle lui a apporté une robe. Elle lui va à merveille. On dirait qu'il s'apprête à aller à un rendez-vous avec le Ministre. C'est peut-être le cas. Il va lui falloir le remercier. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a obtenu que la peine de Blaise soit commuée.

Blaise qui ne me voit pas. Elle est la première à m'apercevoir. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa grande limousine ensorcelée. Elle me reconnait. Me fait un signe de tête. Je lui réponds. Ca y est. Il m'a vu. Il glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère qui acquiesce puis rentre dans la voiture. La porte reste ouverte. Il vient vers moi.

_ Mère m'a dit que tu vivais avec Abbot. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. J'avais mal compris. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Seulement il fallait que je te remercie.

Hannah avait raison. Je l'ai toujours dans la peau.

_ On s'est séparé.

_ Ah.

_ A cause de toi.

_ Oh…

Je ne pense plus rien. Juste que j'aimerais savoir ce que lui pense. Mais il a changé. Je m'en rends vraiment compte maintenant. C'est quelqu'un de nouveau et je ne peux plus lire aussi facilement dans ses yeux.

Un coup de klaxon.

_ Je dois y aller.

Un simple signe de tête de ma part. Mon cerveau est trop vide pour aligner deux mots. Il se retourne. S'éloigne. Puis se retourne de nouveau.

_ On se voit bientôt ?

_ Oui.

Son sourire. Merlin son sourire…

* * *

Une histoire qui se termine en happy end (pas trop quand même, j'en reste l'auteur ^^).

Je ne sais pas si au début c'était de l'amour qui les unissait, personnellement j'en doute, mais je crois bien que c'en ai maintenant. Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur!

(ben oui, les personnages ont une vie après nos histoires. non?)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

J'espère que je vous ai diverti! Le comble du bonheur c'est que vous ayez ri ou pleuré ...


End file.
